The Giver of the Gift
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Jack is bored sitting behind a desk so manages to worm his way on to an away mission through the Stargate. Its suppose to be routine, a simple diplomatic meet and greet. Yet as always, simple missions never stay that way when Jack O'Neill is involved.
1. Chapter 1

Sam lay back and looked up at the ceiling. She could hear the sound of the coffee machine in the kitchen, the smell slowly reaching her nostrils and she inhaled deeply. She could also hear the hushed tones of her best friend on the phone, she presumed to Daniel by the snippets of the conversation she could make out. Words like Ass, your friend and stubborn made her think Janet was giving Daniel the lowdown on why she was currently camped out on Janet's couch. When she heard Janet say bye she tuned out, she didn't need to hear the whispered I love yours among her friends. When Janet appeared a few minutes later she was carrying a tray which she placed on the small coffee table to Sam's right. Sam turned to look at the contents of the tray and couldn't help but smile. Between Daniel and Cassie, Janet now had a wide stocked of ice cream, candy and generally sugar-loaded treats.

"Coffee and sugar overload, just don't pass my name and number onto your dentist." Janet smiled as she sat on the couch at Sam's feet.

Sam gave Janet a half smile before shuffling to sit up. Janet passed Sam the coffee cup and she took it gratefully, wrapping both her hands around it.

"So, Daniel said he hasn't heard any news about Jack since he got back. He saw Teal'c and he sends his best to you all. Ry'ac's doing well, apparently married life suits him." Janet said as she picked up the tub of mint choc chip ice cream and two spoons.

"Ry'ac's a good kid," Sam added as she placed her cup on the table and took the spoon Janet was holding out to her.

Janet opened the ice cream as she moved to sit beside Sam.

"Let's drown our sorrow in ice cream, coffee and sugar," Janet commented as she dug her spoon into the ice cream tub.

"Thanks, Janet. I know you have better stuff to do then put up with needy friends." Skimming her spoon around the edge of the ice cream tub to scoop up all the half melted ice cream.

"That's what friends are for, you never have to thank me for that." Leaning in and nudging Sam's shoulder with her own.

They sat in silence both seeming lost in thought as they ate the ice cream. When the tub was empty Sam started to laugh, Janet giving her a quizzical look.

"There's an extra hour in the gym Monday to get rid of that. What's next?" Picking up a packet of what looks like Peanut butter M&M's. "Who on earth eats these?" Turning the packet around as she examined the ingredients.

"Cassie mostly, but Daniel does have the odd packet." Watching as Sam ripped open the packet and poured a couple into her palm.

Janet watched as Sam devoured the whole packet, tossing the empty wrapper on the coffee table.

"Well, they can't be that bad then." Laughing as she watched Sam pick up her coffee and take a drink.

"Hey, I eat rations on a daily base's, plus some stuff I don't want to even admit to when we get stuck somewhere. They may just become part of my new emergency supplies from now on. I can just imagine Jack's face when" stopping when she realised what she was saying.

Sam's eyes clouded over, the tears she has held at bay for days now gathering in the corners. Janet reached over and prised the cup out of Sam's hands before the vice-like grip she had on it could shatter it. Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around Sam and hugged her tightly, Sam's walls breaking as she melted into her friends embrace. Encompassed in Janet's arms Sam let the fear, the torment, the aching need for news lose. It started with quiet crying, tears streaming down her face, yet it morphed into body racking sobs. Janet just held her, stroking her hair and rubbing her back. She didn't even attempt to offer words of comfort, there was none. After all her training and years in the Air Force, she knew it didn't end well every single time. She had seen first hand how many different ways search and rescue missions could go. This wasn't Jack's first rodeo. He had been MIA so many times his file for that alone was inches thick. The fact he had a file was a good sign, he had always came back, always pulled through somehow. Janet sat rocking Sam as the sobbing eased, her body finally worn out from crying. Janet knew since the news of Jack's disappearance had first been announced she hadn't slept a wink. That's was nearly five days ago now, and the human body could only take so much. Sam's was at breaking point, her body finally giving in to the need to recharge and rest. Janet wasn't sure how long they had been sat that way, Sam tucked against her chest, when she looked down to make see Sam was asleep. She gave a sigh of relief, she was starting to wonder just how far Sam could push herself before she literally, and figuratively, broke. Sam had refused to leave the base, wanted to assist in some way, stay close awaiting news, waiting for his return. It was Janet that had ordered her off base, knowing if she hadn't done it then some general somewhere would have had her escorted off. Janet knew everyone on base would do whatever the could do to accommodate Sam, especially with Jack MIA. Yet higher up the chain didn't know the bond that's were forged inside the SGC.

Janet sat watching her friend sleep, something she had done on many occasions, normally when Sam was lying in one of the infirmary beds under her care. She was just considering how to get out from under Sam while making sure she stayed asleep when she heard a key being inserted into the front door. She instantly started to panic, hoping that whoever was coming in would not enter like they normally do and shout they were home. Both Cassie and Daniel did it, which on any normal given day wouldn't have been a problem, yet right now it was. Janet did her best to wriggle out a little quicker so that whoever was coming in wouldn't call out. She was only half successful, making it halfway out from under Sam when Daniel's voice rang through the house. Janet quickly covered Sam's ears attempting to block out Daniel's voice at the same time as she stroked her cheek with her thumb. Sam shifted slightly, her eyes fluttering open as she tried to focus on her surroundings.

"Shhh, Sam, it's okay. Go back to sleep." Janet said soothingly as she saw Daniel enter the room.

Janet shot Daniel a dirty look as she tried to soothe Sam back to sleep. Sam sat upright and rubbed her eyes, as Daniel came over and sat down beside Janet.

"See if you can get her to settle again, she hasn't slept in days." Looking at a Daniel before standing up. "Sam, I'll get you a drink, warm milk maybe." Exiting the room as Daniel shuffled over next to Sam.

"Hey you, come here." Opening his arms and pulling Sam to his chest.

Sam went willing, her eyes filling with tears again as Daniel wrapped his arms around her. Daniel still had on his green BDU shirt and pants, he hadn't bothered to change when he left the base, more so when he heard Janet had practically dragged Sam home with her.

"It's okay, Sam. Jack's a tough nut, he'll back soon enough. We've been through worse. Sure he's just pissed off some locals somewhere and they've locked him up. Jack does have a habit of doing that, and he normally dragged us right along with him. Remember when he accidentally told that local village chief on 892 his daughter was ugly, then said women on earth looked way better before looking over at you. He had us chained to a wall for a week and a half for that." Feeling Sam half smile against his chest as she dug her face deeper into his chest.

"You smell like him a little," Sam mumbled against his shirt before rubbing her nose against the green material.

"Base laundry detergent, I didn't get changed before leaving." Looking down at Sam as she snuggled closer to him.

Sam was just drifting back to sleep when Janet entered the room carrying a mug with steam drifting off the top. Daniel lifted his hand up to stall her before she spoke and disturbed Sam. Janet tipped toed over and looked down at Sam, her best friend now using her teammate as a pillow. Daniel studied Sam for a few minutes, noting how her eyes looked sunken with dark circles around them. She also seemed to be even thinner than she was normally.

"She's taken it hard again, pushing herself beyond her limits. " Janet's commented as Daniel brushed Sam's bangs from her forehead.

"Doesn't she always. She was like this after Endora, and again with Ba'la. The only difference is she can't blame herself this time." Shifting slightly so Sam's head was now more on his lap than on his chest.

"Oh yes, she can. She has said several times if it wasn't for the conference she would have been on base, so you guys would have been in rotation as a team. You would have been the team going instead of SG-9." Watching as Daniel somehow managed to remove Sam and his shirt from his lap at the same time.

Sam was still gripping his shirt as Daniel tucked the throw around her after bringing her legs up to join the rest of her on the couch. Janet just stood back and watch Daniel take care of Sam, his teammate, his surrogate sister, his friend. When he was happy she was settled and not going to wake in the next few minutes he stepped away and turned to Janet, his hand reaching for her as she stepped closer. Janet took his outstretched hand and moved closer, Daniel automatically tucking her to his side and kissed the top of her head.

"So how have you been? This can't have been easy for you either." Turning to face Janet as he now wrapped both arms around her and bent to kiss her.

Janet welcomed the kiss, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck as the kiss grew more intimate. Janet broke the kiss first, smiling as she glanced at Sam and then inclined her head towards the lounge doorway. Daniel looked at Sam again before walking towards the door, Janet still tucked against his side. When they got to the kitchen Janet stopped and cuddled back into Daniel, his arms instantly going around her to hold her close.

"I missed you." Looking up at Daniel as he tucked some stray hairs back behind Janet's ear.

"I missed you too." Kissing first her forehead then peppering kisses on her face until he reached her lips.

The kiss was slow, reacquainting each other with both the touch and taste of the other person. Daniel had one hand on the back of Janet's head while with the other, he had managed to slip it up under the hem of Janet's white blouse, his fingers grazing the skin just above her pants. With Daniel's shirt now wedged under Sam, all he had on was his black tee shirt, which Janet's now had her hands under. His back muscles seemed to ripple and shift under her touch, making her do it all the more as she stroked up and down his back.

"If we don't stop now, poor Sam, or Cassie even, may get an eye full if they come in." Janet managed to say rather Horsley as Daniel's fingers wrapped around her bra strap.

"Mhhh, maybe we should save this for later then." Making sure he rubbed his groin against Janet before untangling his hands from under her blouse.

"Tease," Janet added as she dragged her short nails down Daniel's back before moving her hands clear of him.

"When's Cassie due in?" Looking up at the clock on the wall.

"About 5 I think she said. Something about study group, or something like that. She said she'd phone if she was going to be late. Coffee?" Janet's asked as she turned to push the button on the front of the coffee maker.

Daniel stepped away and took a seat at the breakfast bar, all the while watching Janet as she made coffee. No sooner had she set the steaming mug on the counter when they both jumped at the strangely scream that rang through the house.

"Jack." Sam screeched as she bolted upright, beads of sweat and tears both mingled together on her face.

Daniel and Janet both went running into the lounge, Daniel getting to Sam just before Janet's did. Daniel sat down in front of Sam and reached out to her, placing his hand on her lower arm.

"Sam, it's me. You're okay." He said, his words breaking through Sam's sleep clouded brain.

"Daniel, where is he?" She managed to rasp out looking directly at Daniel.

"I don't know. SG-7 and eleven I think were geared up and ready when I left the base. I'm sure if there is any news we'll be the first to know." Wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulder.

"I need to get back to base, see if there's anything I can do." Going to stand up but being held in place by Daniel.

"Sam, you know you need rest and food. We'll all go back tomorrow morning," holding his finger up to stale the protest Sam was about to make. "Or earlier if there's news." Feelings Sam sag back into the couch.

"I'll go make a start on dinner, you two have a catch-up. Sure you can tell her all about the mission, dig, thing, you just went on." Janet called out as she exited the lounge to go prepare dinner.

Daniel sat and told Sam all about his trip out with SG-16. How amazing the planet was and how well preserved the ruins they were in were. He managed to drag some info out of Sam about her conference, how things were progressing nicely while she was tucked away in some corner of the Galaxy fighting bad guys. They were joined halfway through chatting when Cassie came in. Cassie automatically wrapping herself around Sam's free side and hugging her.

"Jack's going to be just fine, he's too badass to not be," Cassie informed both Sam and Daniel as she squeezed Sam's arm.

They all continued to talk until Janet called through that dinner was ready. With some persuasion from Janet, Daniel and Cassie, Sam managed to eat half her dinner before pushing the plate away. They all watched as she stood and cleared her plate away before heading into to the lounge. They heard the TV coming on and the theme tune start for a show they were all very familiar with. Sure enough, when they had all finished and joined Sam, she was curled up on one side of the couch, Daniel's shirt balled up as a makeshift pillow and her eyes fixed on TV watching The Simpsons. Cassie snuggled in with Sam, both of them falling asleep within the hour.

"Shall we leave them, or wake them up for bed?" Daniel asked as this whole parenting thing still eluded him.

"Wake Cassie, gently. Don't want her waking Sam up. Leave Sam, don't want her awake until at least tomorrow hopefully." Watching as her daughter and best friendly cuddled up together as they slept.

Daniel managed to wake Cassie and they all retreated to bed, leaving Sam where she was. Daniel was sure he hadn't been asleep long when he woke to the annoying ring of a phone. He groped around in dark for his glasses before opening the phone.

"Daniel Jackson." He yawned into his handset. "When? Okay, we'll be there soon." Closing the phone and looking at a dishevelled Janet beside him in the bed.

"They found him." Looking up at the open bedroom door where Sam now stood completely terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews and follows, it means the world to me. Sorry, I can't reply to each one individual but do know I read them all and deeply appreciate each and every one.**

* * *

Sam was pacing, her hands rubbing either up and down the side of her green BDU pants or wringing them together. When General Landry entered the room Sam stopped instantly and came to attention. Janet stood from the table, along with the members of SG-11. Daniel stood out of habit, he was so used to the others doing it he had even started doing it on occasions.

"So, who has him, why has it taken so long to find him, and most importantly, what's it going to take to save his sorry ass this time?" The general asked the room at large when everyone who could be seated was seated.

"Well sir, it turns out the General has something the people on that planet no longer have." Colonel Ward said as he looked at Sam who was sat opposite him.

"And that would be?" The general bristled.

"The gene sir. He accidentally touched something when the team was getting a tour. Whatever it was it switched on, and from then on they kept a close eye on him. When they came to leave they were all captured and tested. They kept them all just in case they were hiding the gene. They had no idea that it was a genetic thing until the colonel and SG-7 turned up. As you know the city was founded in part by the ancients, that's why we were there, to see what they had, if anything, that we could trade. The problem was we showed a great interest in the ancients, so they suspected us and wanted to find out what we knew, and what we could do. When they finally believed the gene was genetic and could not be switched off, they let the team go, keeping the colonel. The team was a few clicks from the gate when we arrived, sir." Stopping to look at Janet.

"Sir, SG-7 are all awaiting blood results and some other tests done. They seem physically fit and healthy. They did say they had blood taken and some other medical scans and tests done. I'll know more when the results come in." Janet added before looking back at Colonel Ward.

"According to SG-7, they do have a handful of artefacts left behind by the ancients. They may have more but they were only shown a handful to see if they could make them worth. I presume they want the General so he can show them how stuff works if they still work." Until we go in and start negotiations we have no idea what they want." Colonel Ward finished.

"Doctor Jackson, you'll accompany SG-9 back to the planet, see if we can sort this mess out and get General O'Neill home. Colonel Carter, you can join with SG-9 and doctor Jackson." Knowing if he didn't add her to the team she would badger him in a professional as possible capacity until he either gave in or had her locked up. "Be ready in one hour, dismissed." Standing up as all the other officers at the table did the same.

Sure enough one hour later, SG-9, Doctor Jackson, and Colonel Carter stood at the bottom of the ramp. Laundry had spent most of the last hour turning down requests from other SG teams to go with SG-9 and help retrieve the general. Jack O'Neill was special, in more ways than one. The whole of the SGC held him in reverence for his part in the set up of the Stargate. Between his team's exploits through the gate, his time spent in various life or death situations with now dead system lords, and his brief stint as general of the base, he was like a god to many. They all wanted to help in some way.

"SG-9, I expect reports no less than every three hours tops." The General spoke, addressing the team of heavily armed men in front of him. "Doctor Jackson, you have talked Jack out of many tight spots, good luck." Nodding his head at Daniel. "As for you colonel, you can be the one to keep the General in check, save him from getting himself killed. He listens to you, trusts you." Knowing that the bond between the General and his favourite second in command was definitely beyond platonic since everything had changed at the SGC.

The team turned and looked up the ramp to the Stargate, the shimmering circle of blue calling to each of them to enter. SG-9 stepped forward first, walking in a line up the ramp and all entering the event horizon together. Sam and Daniel tagged behind, stopping before they stepped through. Daniel looked at Sam and spoke quietly.

"We'll bring him back. He might be a pain in the ass, but we love him." Knowing his words ran deep with Sam.

Sam glanced at the Stargate then back at Daniel, then nodded her head a slightly, both of them stepping through together.

* * *

Jack was beyond pissed. He was tired, chained up, cold, hunger, naked, and the drug he had been given was now kicking in. He wasn't actually sure which part of his situation was the most annoying. He had endured all of his present conditions on different occasion, but normally not all at once. Yet combined together, his temper was frazzled. His restraints were far tighter than when he had first been brought to his current holding cell. After attempting to escape, and causing actual bodily harm to his captures, he had been tied up tighter by both his wrists and ankles and the leather cuffs were tight. At least he was alive, for now. Closing his eyes from the harsh lighting in the room he thought back over his capture.

Things had been going well. They had been welcomed into the city, shown the sights, had a nice meal, been treated to nice rooms. The problem seemed to arise around about the time on day two when he was bored on the tour. They had been in some room or another, he had lost count after ten or eleven when he drifted over to a shiny circle shaped object. It had caught his attention due to the fact it looked just like the Stargate. It's had a small outer circle with little marks similar to the gate on it, then the centre was hollow, like an inactive gate. He had reached out and touched it, let his fingers drag over a couple of the tiny scribbles that looked like star constellations. He felt the heat under his fingertips, saw the object start to glow as he was drawn to pick it up. It was after he had picked it that it glowed even brighter, the light shining all around the small room. Everyone in the room turned and looked at him, SG-9, the governor, his two aids, and the four security men that the governor had insisted he bring along. Jack instantly put the object down, the light fading as he placed it not so carefully back on its stand. Colonel Wright just shook his head and looked at the General, as much as to say 'What have you been told about touching stuff.'

"Sorry folks, don't mind me. Just looking around." The general's attempt at an apologie seeming to amuse his team but had the governor and his men looking both intrigued and annoyed at the same time.

"Are you alright general?" Wright asked as he stepped towards the General and took a quick look at the artefact the General had picked up.

"Sure, fingers a little warm, but still good. What's up with them?" Indicating over Wright's shoulder to the delegation of men now huddled together.

"No idea, sir. Maybe you should refrain from touching the stuff, don't want to switch on any more trinkets." Wright commented as he gestured for the General to join the rest of SG-9.

When Jack stopped beside the rest of SG-9 the governor stopped whispering with his men and turned to look at him.

"General, how would you like to join us for our evening meal? We would be honoured if your team would be our guests." The governor asked, looking over all the men who had accompanied the general.

"Sure, why not," Jack responded, his hands now stuffed tightly in her pockets as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

They were then shown back to their quarters and informed when the evening meal would be ready. They were told someone would come and escort them all to the banquet hall and that it would be an informal event.

Sure enough, they were picked up on time and escorted for their meal. SG-9 had left behind their P-90, buts still carried all their sidearms. The meal was nice enough, tasting much like food from home, just looking a little different. Over the meal, trade negotiators were tentatively brokered, the General offering information on gate travel, different planets, enemies they had met. The governor offering information on some of the weapons used by his men to defend in hand to hand combat. Jack had taken a shine to the handheld beam type weapons, similar to zats. Considering that some of the stuff that had been spotted around the city had ancient writings on them, the small handheld weapons were a start. They all retired for the night, the governor wishing them a safe return home the next day.

There was no sign of problems on the way to the gate, no indications that they would not be leaving the planet as planned. They had the gate in sight when it happened, a small sharp sting to the back of his neck. Out of instinct, he researched around, grabbing at the small object sticking out his neck. Looking around as his vision blurred he saw the rest of his team doing the same, slowly dropping to the ground as they succumb to the tranquilliser darts they had been shot with. He had no idea what happened to the rest of his team, he hadn't seen or heard from any of them since. He had woke in a semi-dark room, the door locked and all his important gear missing from his person. He had tried shouting, banging, even fighting his way out when he was brought food and water, but to no avail. The first day he saw no one, food was slid through a slot under the door. The second day the door was opened and three broad, heavily set men entered with enough weapons to take down a herd of Rhino, never mind an ageing general with bad knees. He had been asked random questions about where exactly he was from, what he knew about his special gift and more importantly, how he came by it. He had tried explaining that he had no idea what special power he was supposed to possess and that he had come from the place he had been proclaiming to have come from since he arrived. He even offered to show them earth, take them on a trip.

Day three things started to fall into place. The object he had picked up on the tour was brought to him, along with a couple of other items he had never seen. He was asked to hold each object, use his gift to make them work. It was when he switched the Stargate shaped light on he thought he might have work out what his special gift could be. When he picked up the second object, a blank black tablet and nothing happened he dismissed his idea. Yet the third item, another small tablet, did in fact switch on, words appearing on the small screen that he couldn't read. The objects were taken away and he was again quizzed over his gift. He did try explaining that the gift as they called it wasn't a gift. It was a genetic gene passed down through the generations. Some people had it, some didn't. He was asked what else he could do with his gift and he said he had no idea really. He did tell them he could fly a special ship, a ship that a special race of people had created. After talking himself hoarse, he gave up. The problem was they didn't like the fact he wouldn't answer the questions they asked. The third night was the first night he had taken a beating, two of the governor's men coming back in the dark to teach him not to be so insulting and answer questions.

When he woke on the fourth day his left eye was closed, the black eye from the night before coming out full force. His chest hurt when he took deep a breath, no doubt a few bruised or cracked ribs. His knees protested as he stood up and walked to the toilet in the corner of his holding room. He had just slid back down the wall to sit down when the slot opened and his meal appeared if it could be called that. He looked across at the glass of alien water and the bowl of some sort of stew. His stomach reminded him that this was the only form of substances that he was going to get by growling loudly. He considered the action of standing up or crawling and decided his knees would order him to be upright. He slowly made his way over and bent to pick up the glass and bowl. Making his way back to the corner he sat and eat slowly, making the pitiful meal last a little longer. When he was done he still felt as hunger as he had before he ate it. No sooner was he finished when the henchmen arrived and dragged him to his feet. He was roughly pushed and pulled out his room and along a corridor towards what he saw was a room worse than he had been in before. This one had bare stone walls, chains hanging from different places around it, some even attached to the ceiling and floor. He was promptly shoved against the far wall and strung up, a needle stabbed roughly in his arms as blood was drawn, then plunged into darkness and left alone with only his thoughts for company.

Time seemed to pass even more slowly in the darkness. He wasn't sure how long he had been there, sleep coming in fits and starts as his head dropped forward and he woke himself up. When the door was flung open and the room flooded with light, he had to screw his eyes shut against the brightness. He blinked several times to clear the fog from his brain and let his eyes adjust to the light. A light was switched on in the cell and he saw the same two men from the night before stepping inside and stopping either side of the door. They were followed by a man he had never seen before when he was a guest or a prisoner. The man stepped closer to him, looking over his tattered clothing from his beating. The black t-shirt was torn down one side, a bruise of a boot print starting to colour black and purple. His green pants weren't much better, one leg ripped up to the knee from his attempted escape. He stayed silent, he didn't even attempt to make eye contact with the man looking him over.

"When you were questioned earlier you stated you did not know you had the gift until recently. You also said the gift was not something you could choose to have, you were born with it." Jack still not looking at the man as he spoke. "So if that is the case, then the only way to pass on the gift is through procreation." Jack's head finally snapping up as he took in the last word.

He didn't answer, didn't dare to wonder where the conversation was going. Yes, he knew the only way to pass the gene on was of course through procreation. Now he knew what he knew about the gene, he surmised Charlie would probably have had it. Any kids he would have had would probably inherit the gene from him. He knew if both parents had the gene, like in the case of John Shepard, the child would have a very strong link with any ancient technology. He had gathered over the time he had been captured, the object he had been forced to touch were objects left by the ancients when they either abandoned the city or left it with a skeleton population. Some had still worked, still reacted to his link to the builders of the gate. Yet others seemed to have been depleted of power, broken over time or were plain objects used to test his link.

"I see we understand each general O'Neill." Seeing the way Jack's head had snapped up when he mentioned passing on the gene through procreation. "Let's see if our species is the same in all aspects of anatomy." Gesturing to his men who stood smiling at the door.

There was nothing he could do, no way to stop them. His chains cut into this skin as he fought to break free, find a way to stop what was happening.

"I suggest you keep still General, we don't want that knife to slip and cause you and injuries." His capture said as he watched the man on Jack's right slice through his t-shirt and then tear it away, throwing the remains on the floor.

Jack closed his eyes, he didn't want to see what was coming next, once in his lifetime was enough, he didn't need to see it again. He felt the tip of the knife blade catch his thigh as it was dragged downwards from his waist. First one side, then the other. As his pants dropped away he felt the knife against his hip, the blade making light work of thin material of his boxers. His underwear was gone in seconds, his full body now on show.

"Interesting. You have the same biological makeup as us, so no doubt we share the same stimulants and erogenous zones. This should be a simple enough task."


	3. Chapter 3

When his captors left the room this time they left the light on but shut and locked the door. It wasn't like he was going anywhere like he could go anywhere. Going on the lack of natural light he had seen on his travel between rooms he gathered he was deep underground. The wall of his current lodgings confirmed it was rock blasted to make the cells, with the building on top. At least with the light on he could look around the room he was in properly. The door was solid wood, thick and heavy. The walls were smoother in some place, most like from many a cellmate being tied and left for god knows how long, chains rubbing against the wall as they tried to move. The ceiling was made of a different stone, this one cut and hewed to fit across the small room. Looking down at the floor he avoided looking straight down, making sure he didn't take in his own lack of attire. The floor was well worn, dark patches littered it, especially under where the chains were attached to the wall. He had no doubt if he looked at his own feet he'd see a similar patch there. He didn't want to consider what they were, his mind taking him back in time to a place he had tried very hard to forget. A place no amount of talking and therapy had managed to erase from the deep recesses of his mind. He presumed that they wouldn't leave him for long, the light was on and they obviously had plans for him or plans for certain parts of him. He hoped the rest of his team were faring better than he was. He had no idea if any of them carried the gene, it wasn't something you could tell just by looking at someone. If they didn't he wondered if they would be set free, or killed so they couldn't reveal his whereabouts. He prayed they didn't have the gene or no doubt they would be facing the same fate as him.

He needed something to think about, other than his current predicament. He looked at the wall directly opposite and thought of home, his cabin, his pond that most definitely had fish in. By thinking about the cabin, he thought about the last time he was there with a tall, blonde hair, blue eyed, astrophysicist, who could make him smile just by walking in the room. Just the thought of her was making his mouth turn up at the sides. They had had a very relaxing time at the cabin, spending time doing nothing but fish. He had confiscated her laptop, cell phone, and any other device he found on her, and in her bags. He locked them all in his gun cabinet and tucked the keys back in his pocket, watching the look of complete horror on her face as she considered spending a week without her beloved devices. He had promised her he would keep her entertained while she was there and he had. Between fishing, walking, eating, reading, and just generally lying about, they had spent the time shedding the last few barriers between them and had come to an agreement to try and make things work between them. The last two days of the vacation he had woke with her body draped over his, her smaller hand intertwined with his own. He could still smell the scent of her shampoo, see the way her hair looked lighter in the sun. He remembered how her eyes lit up when she was happy, how she fitted so perfectly against his side.

He was brought back to reality by the cell door opening and a woman dressed all in white, a black leather bag at her side entering. She was accompanied but the same two men who now seemed to be his personal guard. He didn't make eye contact with any of them, just glanced at them as they entered then looked back at the spot on the wall. He had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that seemed to grow as the woman approached him. When she put the bag down he couldn't help look at her, watched as she opens the bag and pulled out some medical instruments, one of them being what looked very much like a measuring device. He followed the woman as she approached him, but didn't look down as she stopped directly in front of him. She didn't touch him at first, only looked at him, moving back and forth so she could look behind him. When she was finishing looking the touching began. He focused on the wall in front of him, his mind detaching itself from what has going on with his body. At first, the woman's touches were just simple, her hand on his wrist, his neck, his chest. The thing was they didn't stay that way. Slowly he felt her hands moving south, one stopping on his upper thighs, the other on his right ass cheek. He tried taking a deep breath, his ribs protesting slightly but his mind slowly becoming detached as he had been trained to do.

"What a fine specimen, I wonder if all his people look this well endowed." The woman's hand coming up to cup Jacks scrotum, as she spoke.

Jack didn't flinch, willing his body to stay still as he was touched. From his scrotum she worked up and took his flaccid manhood in her hand, slowly drawing the foreskin back so she could see the bulbous head.

"Oh yes, this should definitely be an interesting experience." Letting go of Jack's manhood as she used her other hand to probe between his ass cheeks.

His body knew what was coming, his mind telling him to brace up and be prepared. He ignored the logical side, instead concentrating on his breathing, keeping it slow and steady. Sure enough, she found the puckered opening and without so much as a pause, she rammed her middle finger in, only stopping when her finger was fully inserted. She prodded and probed, wriggled her finger around as Jack stared at the wall, his breathing slow and steady as he focused on anything but his own body. Then she found what she was looking for and his concentration faltered, his body responding without his consent. He hissed involuntarily, his groin responding to what was happening without his consent.

"Very good, just as I expected. He should perform as we have calculated." Removing her finger roughly from Jack as he continued to fight an internal battle against his own body.

Jack could see as the room was emptied, the light going off as he was forced back into darkness. Taking in a deep breath, he held it, slowly letting it out as he tried to focus, centre and ground himself after what had just happened. Letting the breath out slowly, he did it several times until he was finally confident he could focus. He needed a plan, and plan. He was not going to let himself be used like that. They wanted him for his genes, to pass on what he could with ancient technology. The only way to do it was for him to father some kids on this godforsaken world. He had no idea how they expected him to rise to the occasion if they wanted it done the old fashion way, or even perform if they got him to shine in the first place. As it had just been proven again to himself, the human body, your own body could betray you. He did not want to go through that again, there were some demons that should most definitely be left sleeping.

He was weak, his wrists and ankles were red and the skin scratched from all his twisting and turning. His chest hurt, his knees were giving him grief due to the fact he was also cold. His body was not in the same shape it had once been in. Now as he hung from his metal chains naked and cold, he wondered why in god's name he had thought coming to this planet was a good idea. Sure he was General now, he could do what he wanted within reason. He had volunteered for this, wanted one last trip before his ass became glued to a chair somewhere unknowing. Now, look where it had got him, chained naked to a wall about to milked for his 'gift' as they were calling it. He hoped that whatever rescue plan was underway would reach him before they had the chance to do anything, but he also knew that these things took time. He closed his eyes and let his head fall to his chest, it wasn't very comfortable but it saved having his head dropping every time he dropped off to sleep. His last thoughts before his brain shut itself off for the night was of Sam, hoping to God she never saw him like this, being used as a prize stallion on a stud farm.

He woke with a start, the sound of the cell door banging against the wall and the light going on. Day five of hell was starting and she knew deep down today was the day. They knew he could perform, today was the day they would make him do just that. He ideally wondered as he watched three men enter and one woman, how many times they could make him do his thing in one day. He knew there were drugs back on earth that supposedly helped with that sort of thing. This world seemed to be more advanced in medical breakthrough, so no doubt would have a better way to make men last. The woman, a nurse going by the way she was dressed, stopped in front of him and looked him over, her gaze lingering on his groin. He shifted uncomfortably, his restraints keeping him from moving very far. He watched as she reached into her overcoat pocket and pulled out a needle. Just great, these people's version of Doc Frazier was here to stab him with a huge space needle. He couldn't stop her, he just braced himself for the sharp scratch. Sure enough, it came, this time in his upper thigh. He waited to pass out, to feel any effect of the drug that had been pumped into him. Nothing happens, no dizziness, no sickness, no passing out unconscious. He felt exactly the same as he had done before some wacky alien drug was pumped into him.

"Bring him to the lab, in here is not suitable to conduct tests." The woman said as she passed the three men who were stood guard.

Jack considered fighting, he even jerked his arm away from the first guard after his right wrist was unshackled. He instantly regretted the move when a fist impacted with his right eye, the previous scar there popping open at the contact. Blood ran down the side of his face and over his eye, that scar was never going to go away now. He didn't have the fight to attempt an escape, even though every cell in his body was screaming for release. Lack of food, the beating he had already received, plus too much time behind a desk all combined to mean he wasn't going to be able to fight his way anywhere. He stumbled along between his guards, knowing if he didn't he would no doubt pay for it with a swift kick or punch somewhere. He passed the room he had been held in the last few days as he was escorted to the lab. He didn't hear or see anyone, giving him hope that his team had escaped or been released. All too quickly they stopped outside a door that looked very similar to the one he had been held in previously. He was forced inside roughly and placed with his back resting against what he could only describe as an upright bed. It was exactly like a standard hospital bed, yet upright. Leather restraints were placed around his wrists, his legs were then forced open so his ankles could be restrained as well.

"Thank you, you may leave now." The nurse instructed the guards.

The guards did as they were asked, closing the door behind them. Jack looked around his new room, at least they were clean, too clean. The room was sterile, he caught the smell of some sort of cleaning fluid, no doubt an antiseptic to rid the place of germs and infection. He could see a trolley with medical contraptions on it, none of them looked very appealing, especially when he knew the reason he was in the room in the first place. The nurse approached him, dragging the trolley behind her. The trolley was placed on his right side, meaning he had to turn his head as his right eye was no use for seeing out of. The nurse picked up what looked like a cloth and some sort of cleaning substance. She stopped in front of him looked up, cloth in one hand bottle in the other.

"I am going to clean you now. The task will be much easier if you cooperate." Answering the question that he would have asked if he had decided to ask any.

He gave her a look before looking at his wrists and legs.

"Not like I can resist." He tried to say, his voice sounding hoarse after not using it.

He noted quickly that the woman had no intentions of cleaning all of him, just the parts of him that were needed. His groin was cleaned meticulously, ever piece cleaned and dried with great care. When the nurse was done she looked up at his face, a drop of blood falling from his jaw as he looked down at her.

"That may cause complications, I will tend it for you." Taking what looked a gauze and coming around to his right side. "Stay still, I will not hurt you." She told him as she reached up to press the dressing to his face but he jerked away. She managed to press the small dressing to his eye just as the door open and another nurse entered, the one who had done his tests the day before.

"What are you doing? He was only supposed to be cleaned and prep for extraction." Asking the nurse tending him.

"He has an open wound which is bleeding, I did not what cross-contamination to occur." The nurse commented as she pulled the gauze away and looked to see if he had stopped bleeding. "The wound has stopped bleeding, do you wish me to clean him up, or will this be sufficient?" Throwing the bloody gauze into the trash bag on the trolley as she looked at what he now knew was a doctor.

"He is sufficiently clean, we only need a small part of him. You're dismissed." Her tone hard and flat as she approached Jack.

His brain yelled out at him to protests the small comment, his pride not wanting to take a dent along with everything else. Yet he didn't, he looked at the doctor as she reached out and touched him. He touch was warm but definitely, not gently, she took hold of his flaccid manhood and pumped it roughly a few times looking up at him to see his reaction. When she got no response from either end of his body she let go, looking at what he presumed was a watch on her right wrist. She didn't look back as she headed for the door, leaving him alone in his clean and stifle room.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Now he knew what the drug he had been administered was for. He could feel his heart rate increasing, his blood pumping faster as it thundered in his ears. His body was responding to the stimulant he had been given. He couldn't stop it, no matter how hard he tried. He thought of all the things over the years that had helped him out when his body responded to a certain drop-dead gorgeous blond who had the same effect on him. No amount of dead goa'uld system lords or Jaffa hell-bent on killing him could sway his mind. Even thoughts of Mayborne didn't tamper down his bodies need. He just kept getting more aroused, his manhood growing until he was fully erect. He would not let them do this, he would not let them use him like this, he would fight it.

The door reopened and in walked the doctor, gloves already on as she approached him smiling. He wanted to be sick, his mind repulsed at what she was about to do. The trolley with all the medical equipment still stood to Jack's right. He turned his head and watched as she removed some sort of small cup, ripping the packing open and placing it on the top within easy reach. She still had a huge smug grin on her face as she looked up at Jack and saw the mix of emotions playing across his face. She didn't hesitate as she wrapped her hand around his erection, her grip firm but gentle. He was surprised he didn't scream as she began to slowly move up hand up and down his shaft. He screwed his eyes shut, he couldn't, wouldn't watch himself being manipulated to suit some backward race who had decided his sperm would be used to create a batch of humans in the hope they carried the genetic marker needed to activate ancient technology.

The nurse was getting frustrated, no matter what she did Jack would not release his seed. She had manipulated his manhood, stroking him in various ways to make him climax. When that didn't work she had used the more intrusive method of probing his rectum, trying to trigger his release with added stimulation. When that didn't work she had administered more drugs hoping the increase would work. After forty-five minutes she gave up. They would have to try this another way. She walked to the door and stepped outside, looking at the two men standing opposite. She said something to one of them and then returned back to watch and wait.

Jack was struggling. His control was wavering, he had fought with everything he had, his body demanding release while his mind fought with every last ounce of strength he had. The physical contact on his throbbing erection had been easy to pass off, he had been in that situation before. It was the invasive probing that had pushed him, he had nearly lost it then. It had taken some very deep, dark thoughts to stop him spilling his lot and giving them just what they wanted. He had no idea what the next plan was, yet by walking away she was giving him time to gather his thoughts, screw up every last ounce of strength he had to fight.

"You resistance is admiral, yet I will take what I need." She smiled a sweet yet evil smile at him.

Jack had been silent the whole time, which had been tough. He wanted to shout, curse, fight, yet they would take pleasure in his resistance. Instead, he stayed mute, using all his control to keep his body from disobeying his mind. The door open and a guard walked in, in his hand a small device that looked very similar to something Jack really didn't want to see. The device was small, about the size of his thumb nape, if not a little bit bigger. It was round and was silver in colour. The devices he had seen before were always gold coloured and Jack hoped and prayed that this was not the same or even remotely similar to what he knew to be a tok'ra memory device. The doctor stepped up to him and held the device up to her head. Jack twisted and turned trying to avoid her hand as she tried to attach the device to his temple. He failed as he felt a sharp prick and the device hooked itself to his brain. 'Please don't have a screen,' his brain chanted as the device on his temple gave a slight throb. The doctor turned and walked over to the wall to the left of the door. Jack couldn't see what or where she pressed, but an opening appeared in the wall revealing a screen. Shit, now he was truly screwed. Between the drug still coursing through his system, his own physical need, and the fact he knew that these devices could trigger memories and desires that he may not want to share, he was in bigger trouble than before if that was even possible.

"So Colonel, my way has so far been unsuccessful. Let's see what your own memory can provide to help us obtain what we require. You have women on your own planet do you not, women you find attractive. You will have no doubt have even been with women in some sort of relationship. Show me, colonel, show me these women, show me what you find attractive." Stepping up beside Jack and running her hand up an down his thigh.

Jack's brain at the mention of women went haywire, his memories flashing through the many women he had had been with both long-term and fleeting. The first image that came to the screen was of Sara and himself many years ago when he first met her, when he first felt the stirring in both his groin and his heart. She had short hair, a summer dress on and was smiling and talking with a gaggle of girls she was with. She turned in his direction and smiled that dazzling smile of hers, that was all it took for his heart to skip a few beat. The next image was of her lying naked on a bed, the sheet barely covering her naked ass. Her long legs and bare back make his erection jump. The nurse smiled beside him, her fingers just brushing the underside as she stroked up his thigh again. He watched as his younger self approached the bed, moved the sheets aside and ran his hand over her naked ankle right up to squeeze her ass. Sara turned and smiled at him, exposing her right breast to his view. Both his younger self and his current self couldn't help but respond to the sight. Sara was beautiful, she was smart, funny, and the one who had captured his heart enough for him to say I do. He watched the scene unfold on the screen, he remembered it well. Even though he knew that the lovemaking he was witnessing led to the conception of his only child, a child he had lost due to his own incompetent actions, he couldn't help becoming more aroused by it. What wasn't helping was the thigh stroking the doctor had been doing had morphed back to hard, full, pumping of his erection. He couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his mouth, his breathing became fast as his body built up to the climax he so desperately needed but wanted to avoid. He closed his eyes, knowing it wouldn't make a difference, the images playing just a vividly in his mind's eye. He watched as the Sara in his mind moaned and gasped at her approaching orgasm. He could feel his balls tightening, his own release in both the past and present snowball out of his control. Sara of the past came, her scream filling his mind just as it had done on the day in his vision. He knew his younger self-was cresting, his thrusts deep and hard, then both Jack's were coming. The one in the past deep inside his wife, cementing the love they shared and creating new life all in one. His present self in the hand of a complete stranger, his sperm squirting out with each hard thrust into a sterile cup. She pumped him hard, dragging his foreskin all the down and back up until she was sure she had all of his seed.

"See, colonel, that wasn't so difficult in the end. Now let's see if all the effort was worth it." Placing a lid on the container to seal its precious contents. "I shall take this to be tested now, make sure that further samples you provide can be used to both increase our population but also bring back the gift, something that has been missing for over three generations now." Walking up to the wall and pressing the button to deactivate the screen.

The screen disappeared and the walls appeared sterile and white again. Jack stood limply against his bindings, his breathing and heart rate slowly returning to normal. He could still feel the drug in his system, knew that due to the extra does he had been given if he didn't keep his mind and thoughts under control he would be back to square one. He was exhausted, his body and mind having been pushed to the limits by the drug and his own willpower. He could still feel the presence of the doctor in the room, even with his eyes closed. He could hear her moving around, sensed as she approached him. He would not look at her, not let her see the contempt he held for her that burned brightly in his eyes. He would have been happy to keep his eyes closed had it not been for the sudden movement of the table he was strapped to. Slowly the table moved, the whole thing going from vertical to horizontal. He wasn't sure if he should be grateful or not, he wasn't going to show it even if he was. When the table was flat he shifted around as best as he could, lying down to sleep was definitely better than being upright. As the sleep induced fog started to cloud his mind the words of the doctor came back, the fact she was taking his sperm to be tested. They wanted to make sure he was still fertile, make sure he could still father a child. The thought terrified him, and not just because of Charlie. If they were successful would he ever be free again? Or would they keep him until his sperm count was too low to be used any more and then kill them? On saying that, the way he felt now he wasn't going to last long with no food or water. Maybe being a sperm bank had advantages, at least he might get fed. He heard the door to the room open and close, no doubt the doctor leaving. As his body and mind gave up his last thoughts were of the SGC, a hopeful rescue, and a blond haired, blue eyed woman who he really hoped she got to see again in person.


	5. Chapter 5

As Sam stepped down the stone steps she stopped her senses on high alert. She could see Colonel Ward and his men take up defensive positions, they too sensing the danger.

"Daniel, we're being watched. Stay sharp." Seeing Daniel rest his hand on his Zat out the corner of her eye.

Sam crouched down beside colonel Ward, her eyes taking in every blade of grass, every tree trunk, every possible place someone, or something, could be watching them from. Her eyes focused on a tree in the foreground, its truck just didn't look right. She leaned over and whispered to Ward what she saw and where she was looking. Ward removed his pocket binocular and squinted in the bright sunlight. Just as he had focused on the tree, it moved, or the person behind it did. Slowly men and women started to pop up everywhere, some neither Sam or Ward had spotted. They had a mix of weapons between them. Some of them as primitive as bows and arrows, yet some were hiding hand weapons looking a little like zats. Daniel being Daniel walked slowly forward, stopping when he was level with Sam and Colonel Ward.

"Jackson, what the hell you doing? Get down." The colonel barked out.

Daniel took no notice of the colonel and raised his arms in the air in a gesture of surrender, glancing at Sam as he stepped out. He walked a few feet then stopped, waiting for the oncoming group to approach him.

"Jackson, get back here." Colonel Ward rushed out as he watched the men coming nearer.

"Leave him, colonel, he has a gift for this sort of thing. He's only been shot twice so far." Sam whispered as she watched the look of disdain on Ward's face.

"Hello," Daniel called out as a man approached him with a weapon trained on his chest. "We mean you no harm, we've only come to retrieve our friend." His hands still in the air.

"You are dressed like the others that came. Five arrived, only four were allowed to leave. The government stopped them all leaving, took them away as they tried to reach the eye." Glancing behind Daniel at the Stargate. "They were allowed to leave one rotation ago, but as I say, only four of them."

"That's why we are here. We have come to retrieve the one that didn't come back. Do you know why he was kept?" Daniel asked as more men gathered around.

"There are rumours, no one will talk openly about it, especially in the polis. Come, you are safe with us. We will take you to our home and we can discuss this matter further. I am Samson, and this is my wife Melina." Introducing the woman on his right holding a bow and arrow.

"I am Daniel, and these are my friends." Turning and indicating for the others to approach.

Sam stepped forward first, the colonel and his men cautiously joining them. Daniel introduced them individually to Samson, only Sam greeted him with a smile and a hello. Samson turned and indicted for Daniel and the others to follow them back to the village they lived in. Daniel lead with Sam at his side, the colonel and his men walking behind with the weapons still clutched tightly to them. As they walked the city grew larger in the distance. Daniel was amazed at the architectural design of some of the building. Tall towers stood out in a couple of places, both seemed to have been joined to larger structures at some point. The city was still a mile or so away when Samson turned and headed to his right.

"Are we not going to the polis?" Daniel enquired when he saw the path they were following lead away from the city and not to the side as he first thought.

"No, we do not dwell in the polis. We," looking over the men and women behind him, "live separate from the prógonos followers." Continuing to walk as he spoke to Daniel.

Sam looked at Daniel when she heard the stranger word Samson used.

"That's Greek, polis meaning city, and prógonos meaning ancestors, or possible in this case ancients. Would explain a few things." Daniel answered Sam's enquiring gaze.

Sam nodded her head, understanding how the city people could see Jack as a part of the ancients, or the ancestors. They walked along the well worn path that wound its way through trees and deeper into the forest that surrounded the city. Sam was about to ask how much further when the trees thinned out and a valley opened up before them. The valley was covered in wooden structures. Some looked like small dwellings, houses and shops. Further back bigger structures were visible, probably meeting places, the village hall, and possibly homes for the more prominent men and women of the village. As they approached the village people stopped what they were doing to watch the strangers approach. One man came from what looked like the doorway of a clothes shop and stopped Samson, pulling him away from Daniel and Sam.

"Samson, what are doing bringing the strangers here? They will find out and stop us from trading with them. They can punish us for this." The man said speaking not so quietly to Samson.

"You know that one of their men was taken. They have only come to retrieve him, which is for the best, especially for us." Shaking his arm loose from the man who gripped it.

"I hope you know what you're doing, for everyone sake." The man snapped out before letting go of Samson's arm and storming back inside his shop.

"Is everything okay?" Daniel asked as Samson came and stood back at his side.

"Yes, yes of course. I will explain all shortly." Samson reassured Daniel.

Daniel nodded his head and the group continued on through the village, people breaking off from the party as they got closer to the bigger dwellings. Samson and Melina were soon the only villagers left, the rest returning to homes and shops. Samson led the team to one of the medium-sized huts, opening the door and letting Melina enter before gesturing for Daniel and the others to follow. Daniel was about to follow when Colonel Ward called out his name.

"Doctor Jackson, a quick word please." He called out making Daniel stop on the threshold.

Daniel turned and walked to where Ward was stood, his men circling behind him as they surveyed the small village.

"How do you know this isn't a trap? Another way to lure people here to see if we have the gene." Standing so close to Daniel that he could see the muscle twitch under his right eye out of agitation.

"They could have stopped us at any time, and they look nothing like the people who took the General. Trust has to start somewhere, better we take the first step." Looking back as Samson stood beside Sam just outside the house. "You're more than welcome to go in first." Gesturing to the house.

The colonel just looked at Daniel, then Sam, then Samson, before gesturing for Daniel to lead the way. Daniel walked back to Sam and entered the house, Sam right behind him. Samson stood and offered the members of SG-9 enter but they all stayed still, each rooted to a spot protecting the house. Colonel Ward did, however, stop on the threshold and look inside. He looked around and made sure the place was safe before stepping back and taking a position beside one of his men. Samson closed the door and saw Melina had got food and drink out for everyone

"Please, take a seat. What we have we share willingly." Melina said as she waited for Sam and Daniel to take a seat.

Sam and Daniel sat beside each other, Sam casting a wary eye over the food and drink laid out. She was tempted to reach for her canteen and take a drink but decided to wait, she didn't want to start a conflict over what they had been offered. Daniel reached for what looked a piece of bread, and some sort of cheese. He carefully took a nibble of both and chewed, all the while being watched by Sam, Samson, and Melina. It couldn't have been that bad as he continued to eat the pieces he still had in his hand. Sam was getting impatient, yes there was building bridges, but having a spot of dinner was not on her radar, she wanted to find Jack.

"So Samson, tell me what you have heard about are missing teammate and where he is being held? The more information we have, the better chance we have of retrieving him and returning him safely." Daniels asked as he picked at the bread he had been handed.

"We have people in the polis, apparently after your men were taken they were led to a medical facility, or so we have been told. I am not sure if it is actually a medical facility or a cross between medical facility and holding cells. Men and women have been taken there and never came back out." Looking at Sam and seeing the concern he quickly continued. "The government believe if you come through the eye then you must have been sent by the prógonos to help us unite our people and return us to the old ways. We here in this settlement do not believe that. We have studied history, we know about the prógonos, and we know why they left. We know not all of them did leave or we would not be here today. We do not believe returning to the old ways, being in possession of the gift, will benefit our people." Stopping to take a drink of the homebrew his wife had poured them all.

"The gift?" Daniel inquired, having a vague idea what Samson was on about but wanting to confirm it himself.

"The gift is something our people possessed many cycles ago. It was passed down from fathers and mothers to their children. They say it was a great honour to have the gift and use it to benefit our people. The problem is, over time more and more people left through the eye seeking a better life. According to texts, the population was depleted and less and less children were born with the gift. Now, no one left alive here possesses the gift, that is why when your people came through they were taken. I can only guess that the one who was not returned has the gift and the government are finding a way to extract it from him to pass it on to our people." His face betraying the implications of his words.

Sam caught on to the look that Samson was giving them but Daniel didn't.

"The gift cannot be extracted in any way. It is part of our genetic makeup. The only way it can be passed on," Stopping when he finally realised the implications of what could be happening to Jack.

He looked at Sam, who he noticed had turned a slight shade of grey. She had obviously picked up what was happening to Jack sooner than he had, and it showed.

"If you'll excuse me." Sam managed to gasp out as she stood up and bolted for the door.

"Is your friend all right? She does not look well." Samson asked as he watched Sam's retreating form disappear out the door.

"She's worried about our friend. Is there any way to get inside the polis? Is the medical facility guarded? If so do you know by what or how many? We need all the information we can get. We need to retrieve our friend sooner rather than later going on what you have just told us." Daniel asked pushing Samson for answers.

"I will send for a friend who will know more about all of this. He resides in the polis, keeps us updated. He will know the answers to your question. Why may I ask is there such concern for your friend, he will not be harmed. He will be harvested and," Daniel held his hand up and stopped Samson from continuing his sentence.

"That's the problem. We don't harvest our men where we come from." Shuddering as he thought of what the term meant. "We are not dependent on the gift, many people have it so it is widely spread throughout our population. Here in the village, do your people harvest the men?" Looking between Samson and Melina.

"No, we do not. That is why we live here, separated from the other. We came here to stop our women being used as carries. Many women have been taken to the medical facility and came out with a child. None have possessed the gift, that's why they were realised. I shall go and fetch my friend, maybe you should check on your friend, make sure she is alright." Samson said as he stood from the table and looked towards the door.

Daniel stood up and hooded his head before going to the door and stepping outside. He moved to one side so he could scan the houses around him for any sign of Sam. When he couldn't see her he looked at Colonel Ward who gestured to the rear of the house. Daniel walked around the side of the house and sure enough, she was there, sat leaning against the wood structure with her eyes closed taking slow deep breaths in and out. He quickly sat down beside her and nudged her shoulder, making her turn and look at him.

He could see the tears starting to form, saw the anguish on her face. She knew what they were doing to Jack, knew the implications of what such a thing could do to him, to anyone. They both knew Jack's past, about Charlie, about his feelings and concerns about children. If the government succeeded in their plan to pass the gene on through Jack's sperm they knew it would potentially destroy him. He couldn't have a child and not be part of its life. To loss, one child was bad enough, especially how it happened, but to be the potential father to a whole new generation of children, the repercussions were unbearable.

"Sam." Was all Daniel needed to say before Sam turned and he wrapped his arms around her. "We'll find him, make sure nothing of him is left behind when we leave." Stroking Sam's hair as she cried on his shoulder. "I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack's mind drifted in his sleep, the events of the past week playing over and over again. He woke several times thrashing about, his binding cutting into his already bruised and bleeding skin. He was both physically and mentally exhausted, his body wasn't used to so much now he wasn't out in the field. He closed his eyes against the harsh lights hoping to fall back to sleep if his mind let him. Yet closing his eyes only brought back images of his capture, his beatings and the things he should have better to prevent all of this. He had no idea when help would arrive, or who it would be. He just knew they would send it, they never left a man behind. Thinking over his capture and treatment was not helping him get back to sleep, he needed to think of something else, something soothing, something that didn't involve beatings, torture, and his overall treatment. He thought back to the week before he had come on this damn stupid mission. The week of bliss he had spent with his friends and a beautiful blonde haired woman who had his heart and soul from the minute he set eyes on her.

They had spent the week at his house, laying around doing as little as possible. Well he had, she couldn't keep still, always tinkering with some gadget, fixing something, upgrading some household item. They had invited their closest friends over for dinner, sat watching him burn meat then order takeout. He couldn't help but smile a little at how easy they had slipped into a routine. How easy it was to let their guard down around the people they trusted most in this world, this galaxy even. Teal'c was now getting used to the whole sense of humour thing, he had even found himself the butt of a few of his homegrown jokes. Daniel and Janet had never been shy at showing their affection for each other openly and it was nice to see. They seemed very happy together, and Cassie was happy, so it was all working out well for them. He could still hear Cassie telling Daniel and her mother to get a room when she caught them kissing on the decking. He saw the way Teal'c kept a watchful eye on them all, taking in the changing dynamics of his friends and the growing and changing friendships between them. Then he pictured the woman herself, the many different sides to Doctor, Colonel, Samantha Carter.

He had seen every side of her over the years they had served together. First, the tough Air Force captain who told him exactly where her reproductive organs were, challenged him to arm wrestle, and then put him in his place in front of his and team and their superior officer. Then came the tough soldier who could handle anything a man could, right down to the beatings, torture, and general unpleasantness of being out in the field. After the soldier, he caught a glimpse of the woman, the woman who he got to know while they were both someone else. The woman who he would lay with all sweaty and dirty after finding a secluded part of the mine to hide away and be intimate with. Then she was gone and he had back his tough, kick-ass, no holes barred, Air Force officer and second in command. The drifted apart for awhile then, the incident in the mines driving them apart as they built back the walls they had erected to keep their true feelings hidden. That all went to hell when Anise showed up, damn Tok'ra and their gadgets. He would have given up everything for her, he almost did. Then that smart brain of hers worked it all out, saved them both, even if a few home truths had to be aired. After that they seemed to plod along, neither together, but not quite apart. They both did the dating other people, she even got engaged. It killed him but he left her be. He wanted her to be happy, and she did seem it for a while. Then Jacob came back, said he was dying, his symbiont was in a coma when she died he died as well. As Jacob lay dying, he was getting his marching orders from his then-girlfriend. She knew his heart wasn't in the relationship, she gave him his out, asked him if it was just their ranks and the Air Force keeping them apart.

When Jacob died he was there for her, even though he knew she had someone else. Then one stormy night she was at his door, bag in hand, rain dripping from her nose, and tears streaming down her face. He let her in, not only to his home but his heart. They had all went to the cabin, enjoyed some time together before they split up to go their separate ways. After that stormy night, she never left his side or his bed. Every morning when he woke she was there, her blond hair in his face as she spooned against his chest. Her shampoo was in the bathroom, her razors sat beside his in the bathroom cabinet. Her toothbrush beside his in the cup on the sink. They were only apart when their jobs called for it, they spent every waking and sleeping moment together that they could. He was surprised how open she was when Daniel, Janet, Cassie and Teal'c were around. Neither were big on public displays of affection, yet she openly kissed him in front of the others, curled up next to him on the couch as they watched a movie, made love to him as the others slept in various locations throughout the house. He could just see her lying beside him in bed, her naked body pressed tightly against his as he caressed her breasts. With each slow sweep over her nipples, she would push backwards, her ass trapping his erection between them. It was the sweetest torture ever. Speaking of torture.

Jack's eyes snapped open, his mind working out how real his dream had just been. The problem was it was no longer a private dream, he blinked a few times as his eyes focused on the screen that had reappeared from inside in the wall. He could see his house, his bedroom, his bed, on the screen before him. He could also see the woman who had occupied his dreams, lying in his bed just like she had been in his dream. Oh shit, the device stuck on his head, the memory recall thing, he was seeing his own real-life experience playing out and he couldn't stop it. He tried to think of something else, something that would change his train of thought. He tried thinking of Ba'al, of his torture and suffering in the system lords hands. When that didn't work he thought back when he was shot and Janet had nearly died. The problem was every bad memory always ended up with Sam in it somehow. She was either by his bed in the infirmary, driving him home, sat beside him on his couch asleep against his side when her own exhaustion had been too much to fight off. Watching the screen even though he could see the images in his mind, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. He knew his body would react to the images of Sam while she was in his bed, and sure enough, it did. He was semi hard when he was rudely woke up, probably by his own body's reaction to the sight of Sam naked. The drug still in his system was not helping at all, he could feel the difference in his body reactions, how stimulated he was. He had no idea how long it would take to check his sample and see how productive he was. He knew these people were medical advances in some areas, yet lacking in others. He wasn't sure if he wanted the doctor to return and help him get off, or if he wanted to be left hanging, knowing if she did return he would either be milked dry or at worsted killed. He closed his eyes again, knowing he didn't need the screen in front of him to see himself having sex with Sam.

 _After sweeping his finger and thumb over her nipples until they were tight buds, he squeezed and rolled them causing the sweetest moan he had ever heard escape from Sam's throat. He felt his cock jump and twitch between her ass cheeks, causing him to push harder against her. The next thing he knew he was flat on his back, pinned, his wrists above his head and her straddling his waist. She wasn't sat low enough on him so he could rub his cock along her folds and clit, but he could feel the wetness against his lower stomach as she rocked against him. He mumbled something, then her lips were on his, her teeth nipping his bottom lip as her tongue swept away the sting. He placed his hands on her hips, used the leverage to both push her down and closer to him, but to also move her lower down his body so he could tease her just as she was doing t_ o him. _He didn't manage to move her far, she had him all worked out, even though it had only been a short time since they started sleeping together. He cursed loudly as she swept the head of his cock along her wet folds, before moving it to rub against her clit. He bucked up, causing pressure just where she wanted it. She moaned, before dipping down to kiss him, her hand never leaving his cock as she stroked him back and forth. He was down with her teasing._

 _He flipped them both over, using his size rather than his strength to turn them. Now it was his turn to tease and torment her. He took his time, used his mouth and hands to lick, suckle, caress, and stroke her body. He knew how far he could go before she tried to take over, turn the balance of power back in her favour. As he wiped his face against the sheets between her legs to remove the rains of he juices, he Crowell back up the bed he positioned himself at her entrance. He didn't guide himself in, and he didn't let her either. He just rocked back and forth, the friction between them building as she bucked and twisted under him._

" _Jack," she moaned out as the head of his cock managed to slip against her entrance._

 _He moved just a little and the head slipped inside, her legs coming up and wrapping around his ass. She used the new position to pull him down, to draw him deeper inside her. When he was fully inside her he made a strange noise, a cross between her name and a growl. Then he withdrew almost full before pushing back in. He kept up a slow but steady pace until she found that spot on his neck, that one spot that made him push deeper and quicken his pace. Soon they were countering each other, pushing and rocking together until the only sound was skin slapping skin and fast panting breaths. Then Sam came, her walls clamp around him as her muscles spasmed and contracted. In his mind he saw himself let go, his body going rigid as he emptied his seed inside Sam._

The problem was when he opened his eyes the image of them together, all hot and sweaty was still there, yet he was still painfully hard now his dream had played out and he hadn't reached his release. He was so close, so close to completion, yet no physical stimulation to take him over the edge. He closed his eyes and tried to picture Sam with her hands around him, or even her mouth, but it wasn't working. He needed the physical contact to ejaculate, he needed someone to do it for him since he couldn't do it himself. He tried moving, tried to cause some sort of contact between his body and his now ready to erupt cock. Due to the way his legs had been tied he couldn't move, other than squeezing his ball sack which wasn't helping his predicament in the slightest. He needed his hands, or Sam's, preferably Sam's, to help him out right about now. Then he heard the door open and close, the sound of footsteps growing closer. He was not opening his eyes, not for her.

"Colonel, it looks like I arrived just in time. Your sample was thoroughly tested and it shows you are in perfect shape to help restore the gift to our people. We are already picking out suitable carriers for the next generation." The nurse said cheerfully as she stopped right beside Jack.

He didn't open his eyes, just screwed them shut even tighter, more so when he heard the lid on the sample being unscrewed and her hand wrapping around his cock. He hardened in her hand, his own body yet again betraying him. He was out of fight, his defences were down from his dream and his resistance was in tatters. He let her pump him, let her spread the precum around the head and down his shaft. He didn't hold back the loud moan of pleasure as she cupped him with one hand and wrapped her lips around. He felt his balls growing harder as his impending release hurtled towards him. He couldn't stop it as she removed him from her mouth and gave a few final pumps, his body going stiff as his sperm spilt into the small jar, Sam's name tore from his lips as he hung his head in shame. How would he face her again knowing he had called out to her, called her name, as another woman brought him to climax. He heard the lid being screwed on the jar just as he heard the door burst open and people come running and shouting into the room. He wanted to open his eyes, wanted to see who had entered, but he didn't have to. He knew by the voices, knew by the sudden gasp and the expletives that filled the air who was now in the room. The rescue party had finally arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

When Samson returned he found his small house crowded with people. Most of the travellers were crowded around his small table, papers and other things strewn across it. He could see old maps of the prognosis, some rough drawings of what the area around the medical facility looked like now after its recent expansion. There was a lot of talking and no one noticed him enter with his companion. He coughed slightly and the room went silent, every head turning in his direction. Melina stepped forwards and greeted her husband, a quick kiss on his cheek as he removed his robe and she took it.

"Samson, your back. We've been looking at some maps provided for us by some of the villagers, and have an up to date drawing of the medical facility. We were waiting for you to return so we could go over these with you friend from the prognosis." Daniel said as he looked over at Samson and then the person he had brought back with him.

"Daniel Jackson, this is Raeshell, she works at the medical facility. She can give you more details of what lies ahead of you as you try to rescue your companion." Stepping aside so the woman he entered with could step forward.

A tall woman stepped forward and lowered her hood. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to bore into your very soul. She locked eyes with Daniel as he stood from the table and walked over to the newcomer. Extending his hand to the woman he smiled and introduced himself, before working around the table and introducing the rest of the team. When he was done he gestured for Raeshell to take the seat he had vacated so they could proceed with the rescue operation.

"These plans are wrong, they didn't finish this part." Pointing to a section on the hand-drawn scribble of a map. "This part here, this is not rooms, it's cells. They are actually in the lowest level underground. The floor above is small medical labs used for conducting tests on people. It's also where your friend is held. I heard other staff saying that the newcomer had the gift and that they were close to finding out if he could bring the gift back to our people. Last I heard they had procured a sample and they were waiting for test results to see how effective he would be at bringing the gift back and how quickly he could do it. They were already picking out carriers for the next generation." Raeshell added as she looked at Daniel.

Sam wasn't sure when she had gripped Daniel's lower arm, only that she was squeezing so hard he flinched and grabbed her hand to make her release him.

"Daniel, we have to go now, we can't wait. If they succeed in starting this new generation, I hate to think what that would do to him." Sam's voice laced with concern and fear as she spoke.

"Raeshell, we need to know how many guards, where they are posted, what weapons they have. We need everything, and we need it now." Hoping the concern in his voice would be enough to make Raeshell see how desperate they were.

Raeshell told them everything she knew. She said night time was best as they had the cover of darkness in their favour, but also fewer guards. She showed them all the entrances, how to get to where Jack was being held and wished them luck with the rescue. Daniel was just about to ask why she wasn't coming as a guide when she answers his unspoken question.

"I can not help you. If I go and I am seen or caught, that's the end of me. They will kill me." Stating the facts as she saw them.

Daniel nodded his head in understanding, knowing they had a better chance with her than without her. He also knew that she had to stay there, stop behind and be a spy for the others. She couldn't risk being caught. He saw out the corner of his eye Sam get up and leave the building. He wanted to go after her, make sure she was okay, yet he knew she needed time alone, time to digest what she had heard. He would give her some time to herself, let her work through the torrent of emotion no doubt playing over in her mind. He sat back down with the others and went over the plan, made sure every option was covered. He wasn't military, but he had come a long way from the young naive archeologist who first joined the SGC. He knew about tactics, strategy, and military procedures, and he had also become rather good at using the weapons he now carried. He had also become rather good at saving Jack's ass. He had lost count of how many times he done it now. When all the plans were in place, every person had an assigned job and designated position to be in they all rose from the table. Samson, Melina, and Raeshell stepped to one side of the small room, talking in low whispers, while the rest of the team and Daniel made their way out side. The colonel and his men headed to the tree line to set up camp, somewhere they could have a meal and a drink before they headed out. Daniel stood just outside the small house and looked around again, his eyes searching for the blonde in the sea of dark hair that was a prominent feature on this world. Finally he spotted her, tucked away in amongst a group of trees, the only thing being visible was her blonde hair. Walking slowly over to her, he sat beside her on the small rock she was currently occupying. He nudged her shoulder before turning so he could face her.

"Hey, he'll be okay you know." Trying to inject some positivity into his voice. "He's been through worse remember."

"Has he though." Not looking up as she spoke.

Daniel knew most of what Jack had been through. He considered himself Jack's closest friend after Kawalsky had died. He knew everything he had been through in his time at the SGC, about Charlie and his subsequent divorce. He knew a little about Jack's past before that but not everything. He hung his head and started at his boots as he thought over what he did know. There was portions of Jack's life shut off from everyone, pieces he couldn't share, in any depth at least. Spending as much time as he had doing black ops, Jack's past was checkered. All he really knew for sure was he had was in the Air Force, was a pilot, had been in way too many war zones, one them being Iraq, and had managed to come back every time. He as he sat and thought about it, he don't really really know Jack as well as he thought. He had no real idea about his life before the Stargate program. He knew he was one of the first to go through, not including Ernest Littlefield of course, on the first mission to Abydos. He knew he came out of retirement to do it, knowing that his mission was probably one way. After what had happened to Charlie he didn't blame him at the time. Yet he had no idea what came before Charlie. He had no idea what he had been put through in his black ops missions. He was sure he either been told or overheard a conversation about him being a POW in Iraq, but he wasn't certain. Then a horrible realisation dawned on him and he looked back up at Sam.

"Sam, what happened to Jack in Iraq?" Asking but not really sure if he wanted to hear.

"Daniel, I only know bits. You know Jack, he doesn't talk much, to anyone really. He's told me bits, I've seen the scars so he had to say something when I pushed him. He was taken as a prisoner, beaten, tortured, the usual in them sorts of places. It wasn't good Daniel, he nearly didn't make it. He was in rehab for months, both physically and Mentally." Sighing as she rubbed her hand down her face in a very Jack-like movement.

"Was that it though? Was there any other forms of torture?" Not really sure how to ask if his best friend has been sexually assaulted in any way.

Sam must have understood though as she stopped picking at her boot lace and looked at him.

"Not as far as I know. But again you know Jack, would he say anything if he had been. Assuming he wasn't then this could be the first time he's been through something like this." The look of horror and disgust on her face at what they were doing to Jack.

She had to draw her own conclusions on how they had extracted the sample from Jack. There was only so many ways to get a man, any man, to ejaculate. Oral was sometimes quicker, but if you didn't know the man, or the signs, it could get messy, and a sample may be wasted. The other was a more direct hands-on approach, which guaranteed a sample, but with no idea on how long it would take. Unless they were using a stimulant, which made the whole process quicker. She didn't want to picture Jack in any of the situations she was imagining, yet she knew he was in at least one of them. The thought of another woman, or anyone for that matter, with their hands on Jack made her feel physically sick. Daniel must have sensed her discomfort as she found herself pulled against his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Sam, Jack always made it home before. Either through dumb luck, determination, or sheer pig-headed stubbornness. All that was before he had a reason to make it back safe. Remember Kanan," feeling Sam tense at the name. "Jack told us he went back because we don't leave people behind. Did he tell you that there was a part of him that dreaded that being you that was left behind. He felt as Kanan did, he hadn't wanted to fall in love, hadn't wanted to compromise everything. I have no idea how much, if any, of this he's shared with anyone. I know the base shrink had his shot, yet for some reason Jack came to mine one night, cans and bottles in tow. I provided the food, and we sat drinking. It seemed a little surreal at the time, Jack talking serious, asking me about Shar're, how I felt then and now. He told me the small pieces he remembered from the blending, the memories and feelings Kanan had shared. How he couldn't hide his love for you and Kanan had used that to lure him back to attempt the rescue. I've never heard Jack talk as much as I did that night. Jack will hang in for you, he knows we will come get him." Turning to look down at Sam when he finished talking.

Sam's shoulders were shaking slightly so Daniel just wrapped both arms around Sam hugging her tightly to his chest. Sam let the tears flow, soaking the collar on Daniel's Jacket. She hasn't known any of what Daniel had said about Jack. She presumed that due to the fact she blamed herself for what happened to Jack when he agreed to be a host, he hadn't told her. No matter how many times he had told her she was responsible she still felt it. She had asked, begged even, for him to take the symbiont, and he had. She needed him back, now more than ever before. They had finally started to build something together, she was not going to let some twisted society take that away from her. Wiping her eyes she sat up and gave Daniel a half smile.

"So, what's the plan and where do I fit in?" Squaring her shoulders and looking back at the small hut belong to Samson and Melina.

Daniel ran through the plan quickly using a small stick from the ground to make lines and marks in the mud at his feet. When he was finished he dug in one of his vest pockets and pulled out two slightly squashed chocolate bars. He passed one to Sam and started to open the other one. Sam took the chocolate and smiled,

"You been raiding the candy jar at home again?" Noting the bar she had was one of Cassie's favourites.

Daniel just smiled between bites of his own chocolate, he wasn't giving anything away. When they were both finished he stuffed the empty wrappers back in his pocket and stood up, offering his hand out to Sam when he turned back to face her. Sam took it and he pulled her to stand beside him.

"Come on, let's get some decent food and a couple hours sleep before we head out, sure Samson wouldn't mind if we went back inside." Looking at the small hut to his left.

"Can we join the colonel and his team instead, I fit in better with them, plus I feel safer." Hoping Daniel understood her need for both familiarity, structure, and of course chain of command.

Daniel just nodded his head and waited for her to lead the way, following just behind her. When they reached the colonel and his men they all stopped eating and went to stand up. Sam was the highest ranking officer there so it was only protocol. Sam waved them back down and took a seat on the floor beside them.

"Any more coffee left, or I gotta dig through my stuff to make some?" Sam asked as she pulled her cup from one of the side pouches.

"Sure is Ma'ma." Major Whitmore said as coffee was poured from a covered pan into her cup.

"Thanks, Major, and colonel will do." Smiling as she inhaled the smell of hot field ration coffee.

Daniel held his cup out and it was filled as he took a seat next to Sam. Sam and Daniel dug in each pack and food was produced and cooked as the small group sat eating and chatting about unimportant matters like football and the weather. Daniel and Sam tuned out, both thinking of what may or may not be happening to Jack as they sat around eating. Sam was the first to yawn, her worrying about Jack preventing her from getting any decent sleep. Sam hoped no one had seen her but wasn't surprised when she heard the colonel speak.

"There's plenty of us to keep watch if you and doctor Jackson want to get some sleep before we move out colonel." Trying to make the suggestion sound casual.

Sam was about to protest when Daniel spoke.

"Thank you, colonel, we'll be just there." Pointing to a patch of grass just behind them under the trees.

Daniel stood up and walked to the area he had indicated before waited for Sam to join him. When she did he unclipped his pack and put it on the floor before sitting down. Sam just stood and watched him, not entirely sure if he was serious about sleep.

"Sam, sit down at least. Take your pack off and at least get comfortable, even if you don't sleep some rest will help." Lying back and using his back as a pillow so he was now looking up at her.

Sam just shook her head and sat down, unclipping her pack and placing it beside his before lying back like he was.

"See, not so difficult after all. Now shuffle closer and we can keep warm as well." Hoping Sam didn't see right through his lie of needing to keep warm.

Sam, of course, did see right through it but did as he suggested. Daniel turned on his side and moved so he was right up against Sam's side facing her. He glanced at the team sat a few feet away before snaking his arm around Sam's waist and squeezing. Sam let out another deep breath as she felt the weight of Daniel's arm on her mid section, but it was soon replaced by another yawn.

"Sam, at least try and get some sleep, for my sake." Squeezing her waist a little more.

"Fine." She mumbled as she turned so her back was to Daniel.

Daniel thought he had pushed her too hard when he felt her shuffle back and further into his embrace. When she was settled, she took Daniel's hand in hers and brought it up closer to her face. The cuff of his jacket hung just below his wrist and with the position they were in she could again smell the base detergent, a smell she took comfort in. She slowed her breathing and focused on the smell, her body and eyes growing heavier. Soon she was asleep, Daniel wrapped around her for both protection and someone to draw comfort from. Daniel stayed awake for a little while longer, his body and mind preparing for the upcoming battle. He would be there for them both, like he always had been, when this was over. Yet now, now was time for sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel was woken rather abruptly when he felt Sam thrashing around beside him. He sat up quickly and readjusted his glasses so they were straight before turning his attention to Sam.

"Sam, wake up, it's me, Daniel." Shaking her gently as she continued to move around fighting off an invisible assailant. "Sam, come on, it's okay, you're safe." Trying again to rouse Sam by shaking her a little harder.

It worked this time and Sam shot up, pushing Daniel backwards as she fought her invisible attacker.

"Hey, calm down. Sam, it's me, you're okay, everything's fine." Reaching out gingerly to rest his hand on her arm.

Sam blinked in the near darkness to get her bearings before focusing on the voice that was so comforting and familiar. Turning she saw Daniel sprawled backwards on the grass, one hand held up in defence while the other rested on her arm.

"Daniel, I'm so sorry." Quickly composing herself and reaching to help Daniel up.

"Sam, it's okay, we all have nightmares. You alright now?" Taking Sam's hand so she could help him up.

"Yeah, just part of the job right." Reaching out and taking a twig from the top of Daniel's head.

"Yeah, part of the job." Knowing Sam was brushing off what he had just witnessed.

"You want any coffee, food, a snack before we head out? We're leaving in thirty minutes." Taking Sam's lead and ignoring Sam's nightmare.

"Sure, coffee sounds good. I'm going to find the ladies. Standing up and looking around.

"Samson has facilities he said we can use. Small hut to the right there." Pointing to a small hut Sam hadn't noticed when she arrived in the village. "Take paper, it's definitely a luxury." Smiling as he watched Sam started to dig around in her vest pockets.

When Sam came back and joined Daniel and the rest of the team she was greeted with coffee and a power bar. She took them and thanked Daniel as she sat down. She looked out at village before them. Some of it was lit with good old fashioned burning torches, yet some huts had oil burners, some candles. The village stood out no doubt for miles at night, no wonder they had picked such a secluded spot to build it. She was so busy taking in the village and it's layout when Daniel spoke to her she was startled.

"Sam, time to go. You ready for this? You don't have to go, we can bring Jack back here when we get him. We have," but stopped talking when Sam held a finger to his lips.

"Thanks, Daniel, but I need to do this. Not just for Jack, but for me." Lowering her hand as she spoke.

Daniel just nodded and helped pack away the few items that were lying around. Colonel Ward led the team back to Samson's hut and found Samson stood waiting with a group of ten men, all kitted out with various weapons. Daniel noticed Raechelle stood in the doorway of the hut, Melinda at her side.

"Good fortune, Daniel Jackson. I hope you recover your missing teammate." Raechelle said as she watched the men who came with Daniel fit in amongst the village men as they headed back through the village.

"Thank you. I hope to see you soon, along with our friend of course." Daniel nodded his head as he bid farewell to Raechelle and Melinda.

Sam and Daniel tagged onto the back of the group as they walked through the village. The few people who saw them pass nodded at them in what Daniel hoped was a gesture of good luck. When they reached the edge of the valley Sam looked ahead at the dark trees and saw no sign of the city, the village was indeed as secluded as she first thought. Walking with Daniel at her side Sam took comfort in the fact he was there. It was like old times, traipsing across some unknown planet in search of life, weapons, anything of interest, and trying to stay alive and unharmed along the way. She lost her footing a couple of times in the darkness and was pleased Daniel was so close. Slowly the trees thinned out and lights started to appear in the distance. As they grew closer the lights grew brighter and multiplied, the city slowly coming into focus. Sam gripped her P-90 tighter as they walked towards the city walls and a gap that apparently existed in the defences. Sure enough, they found the gap and managed to slip into the city without anyone noticing a group of seventeen people start walking around. Now they understood why night was better, no patrols of the streets. Picking their way closer and closer to the medical facility they stopped as the lead men found the path that led to the unfinished part that Raechelle had mentioned. A group of five men, 3 of Samson's and two from the SG team went forward and secured the entrance. When they were sure they were clear the rest proceeded inside two at a time, Daniel and Sam now somewhere near the centre of the group near Colonel Ward.

The main corridor was deserted, the guard station empty. They were either very lucky, or they were going to get sprung any second. Just as Sam and Daniel reached the middle of the corridor they heard the discharge of what sounded very much like a Zat type weapon up ahead. Everyone stood still and waited to see who had fired, not sure if the sound was friend or foe. They are already just in case it was the medical and security staff. When Major Whitmore appeared and gave the sign for the all clear the group slowly moved forward again, checking each room as they passed. When they reached the stairs that lead down to the next level they went down in a small group, some staying on the main level to guard the main corridor, and the two downed security men that they had taken out. On the next level Colonel Ward took point, Sam and Daniel took centre with Samson in the rear. They were on the level that Raechelle had described as the labs where the testing was done. If Jack was anywhere he would be here. The colonel stopped at each door and listened closely for any sound. Three doors down he drew his Zat and signalled for someone to take the opposite side. Daniel stepped forward and gripped his Zat tighter as the colonel signalled and turned the handle.

The door flew open and they were greeted with what looked like an observation room, screens showing nearly every room in the building. Most were empty, but some did show occupancy. The guard and nurses sat watching were taken by surprise when they swung around and were simultaneously shot by Daniel and Ward. They both slumped in their chairs just as Sam entered the room.

"Where does it show which room is which on the monitor?" Daniel asked as he scanned the screens.

"There," Sam pointed at the first monitor in each row. "Top is this level, bottom is cell level below us. How do we know which room is which though? These monitors are cycling through two sequences that I've seen so far ." Watching as the monitors showed empty labs in the sequence they were watching, then flicking to labs showing three with what looked like women strapped to beds being attended to by nurses. Then the sequence changed and the monitors showed all empty labs but one. The grainy image showed a bed in an upright position, with a naked figure strapped to it.

"There." Both Sam and Daniel said together as they stared at the screen.

"If they work from start to finish, then that room is near the end of the corridor, probably second or third from the end." Colonel Ward added as he turned away for the screens. "Let's go." Making his way to the door and signalling to Samson they were heading right.

Stepping out into the corridor Sam and Daniel followed him, staying as close as possible to him as they all listened at doors at the passed them just in case. Just as they were about to round the corner to the last row of labs Ward stopped them and hug back a little, pulling out his small periscope and hooking it around the corner. They heard the click of what sounded like heels on the floor then a door open and close. Ward turned and put his periscope away holding up his right hand and three fingers. Samson looked confused as he watched Ward's gesture. Daniel moved back slightly and whispered in his ear,

"Third door on the right." Moving back once he saw Samson understood.

Ward turned to Samson and pointed at him and then at the floor, meaning for him to stay on guard as they made their approach. Samson nodded he understood, stepping up to the corner as he saw the three of approved the room the door he had indicated. Ward took one side, Sam the other, with Daniel stepping up behind Sam. Ward held up three fingers and he rested his other hand on the handle. Then he took hold of his weapon and nodded his head, one, two, three, turning the handle on three and flinging the door open. All three charged in weapons raised and stopped at the sight in front of them. Sam gasped, Colonel Ward swore, and Daniel called out 'Jack,' in a shocked voice.

"You, back up, slowly. Hands in the air where we can see them." Ward called out to the nurse who was stood beside Jack.

Daniel was rooted to the spot not sure what the hell to do. This was Jack, his best friend, colleague, team leader, all-round class clown, hung up like a prize stallion on show. It was Sam who moved first, pushing past him and spurring him to follow her. Ward moved around and used the tip of his P-90 to guide the nurse over to face the wall. He kept the muzzle of his weapon pushed into the centre of her back as he reached up and took the sample bottle from her hand.

"Is this the only one you have? Are there any more samples in this facility? Have any been used in any way?" Pushing the weapon just a little harder against her back as he spoke.

"No, this is only the second sample we, we have procured. The the first was tested vigorously for disease and viability." The fear in her voice evident as she stumbled over her words.

"Good, now you can put your hands down, slowly." Easing his weapon back slightly but still keeping it in contact with the nurses back. "Link your hands together behind your back, keep them like that." As he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cable tie.

Using the cable tie he bound her hands and then turned her to face him.

"Let's give the colonel and his friends some privacy while we put you somewhere where you can consider your actions against a highly decorated, and well thought of, United States Air Force officer." Marching the nurse to the door, but not before turning and watching as Daniel and Sam stood either side as the bed the colonel was strapped to slowly reclined so he was horizontal again.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack kept his eyes shut. He heard the conversation between Colonel Ward and the nurse as he felt the bed he was on being reclined. When he heard Ward mention friends he knew that both Sam and Daniel were now beside him. He could sense one either side of him, he just wasn't sure which once was where. When the bed stopped moving he felt hands on his right wrist. He knew that touch, the caress of fingertips as they slowly unbuckled the restraints and freed his wrist. He could hear movement on his left, that had to be Daniel. He then felt fabric brush across his upper torso and lower body as Sam leaned over him and started on the strap holding his other wrist in place while Daniel threw something over him to cover him up.

"We're getting you out of here, Jack," Sam spoke softly.

He hissed at the contact, but he wasn't sure which one had made him do it. Sam hadn't really touched his wrist, just the buckle, so it wasn't as if she had touched the sores made by the leather strap. He was however very conscious of her body as it brushed against his chest. Even though the black flak jacket, he swore he could feel every curve of her body and the heat radiating from her.

"I'm sorry, nearly done." She mumbled undoing the buckle and lifting his wrist free just like she had done with his other hand.

When she was done she moved back and stood up, seeing Daniel produce what looked like a t-shirt and pants from his pack. Sam distracted herself by removing her flak vest and dropping it to the floor. Then she bent over and started to dig around for the medi kit she knew was in it. When she found it and stood up she was pleased to see that Daniel had undone the straps around Jack's ankles and was in the middle of helping him put the pants on. She noticed he had finally opened his eyes but he seemed to be avoiding her gaze as she watched him. She stayed back until they had managed to get the pants on to Jack, but she did notice how tight they looked on him.

"Now you're descent can I take care of those cuts?" Stepping back up to the bed and watching as Daniel left the t-shirt at the foot of the bed.

"I'll go check in with the teams, make sure we are still all clear," Daniel said as he headed for the door.

Sam and Jack stayed silent as Daniel left the room, Sam taking out the gauze, dressings and sterile wipes. When the door was shut and she was sure they were alone Sam moved down and started to clean and dress Jack's ankles first. At least if he had clean and dressed feet they could make their getaway. When she was done she went back to her pack and quickly found what she was looking for. Moving back to the foot of the bed she unwrapped the socks and gently eased them on Jack's feet. She was expecting some wisecrack about the fact she had a pair of his socks in her pack, but he was silent, eerily silent for Jack.

"Right, wrists next." Opening a wipe and moving to take his right wrist.

As quick as a flash Sam found her hand pinned in Jack's right hand. She stood still and slowly looked up, her blue eyes finding his brown ones boring into her. She didn't speak, didn't blink, just held his gaze. She waited for what felt like an eternity, never moving, waiting to see what he would do next. When he didn't do anything, she slowly moved her fingers, stretching them out until his grip on her hand loosened slightly and she could interlink hers with his.

"Jack," she whispered, stroking his knuckles as she watched him.

"Carter," he rasped out, blinking as he continued to stare at her.

Reaching behind her she unhooked her flask and brought it around, unscrewing the lid as she did. Placing the flask in Jack's free hand she watched as he looked at her, down at the flask, then back at her. He brought the flask to his lips and drank quickly, swallowing until he started to cough. Sam grabbed the flask and placed it on the trolley behind her, turning back to Jack who still held her hand in his. She reached up and rubbed his back as he coughed, her arm going up his back as she thumped until his coughing eased. Jack's hung his head, his chin resting on his chest as he caught his breath. Sam kept her hand on his back, her hand making its way up to the military short grey hair at the nape of his neck. Her fingers stroked it, slowly caressing up until she was moving her fingers up and down the back of his head. She could feel the dirty and grim ingrained in his hair, bits of grit falling away as she massaged his head. When he finally lifted his head back up so could see how gaunt and haggard he looked. The dark circles and sunken sockets showing both his fatigue and lack of food. She went to move her hand from his hair and reach in her pack for food but he stopped her with a 'No,' moving closer to her as she continued to slowly move her hand over his full scalp. As Jack slipped sideways, Sam used her body as a crutch, leaning into the bed so all her weight was taken on one leg to keep them both up. Jack's face somehow found the hollow of her neck and she found herself with one hand in his hair while the other snaked up and around his back.

"How long?" His breath catching her skin and causing shivers to run up and down her spine as he spoke.

"Long enough." Was all she said, not knowing if he was asking how long he had been there or how long they had until they had to leave.

After several minutes of Jack taking slow deep breaths, drinking in the smell and the feel of Sam's again, he slowly sat back up.

"Let me dress them and we can be on our way." Indicating his wrists. "We'll have plenty time when we get you out of here." Slowly withdrawing her arms as she reached for the wipe sand gauze again.

Jack didn't protest, just sat still and watched her intently as she worked. When she was done she ran a finger over the cut on his face and watched his eyes for any sign of discomfort. When she was satisfied he was patched up she reached for the t-shirt and passed him it.

"You need any help?" Asking even when she knew he would so no.

He didn't answer with words, just gave a quick shake of his head and started to slide his arms in the shirt. Sam packed away all her gear but made sure her flak vest pockets were full of power bars before putting it back on and zipping it up. When she was done she rested her P-90 on the bed and looked at Jack.

"Let's get out of here." Offering him her hand to help him stand.

Just then the door opened and Jack shrank backwards as Sam grabbed her P-90.

"Daniel, you scared the crap out of us." Feeling Jack's hand gripping her upper arm tightly.

"Sorry, time to go. Guards just woke up, had to Zat them this time to make sure." Stepping back and glancing up and down the corridor.

Jack went to slide off the bed but as soon as his feet hit the floor his legs went to jello and he started to wobble. Daniel was quick as lightning, running into the room and stopping in front of Jack. Daniel reached out and hooked his arm under Jack's and around his back.

"I gotcha. Stay still a minute, you need to get your land legs back again." Trying to make a joke as he watched Sam copy his actions on Jack's other side so he was now propped up between them.

Jack gave his legs a few shakes, bent and wiggled his toes, listened as both his knees creaked, cracked and complained at the sudden movement after days of nothing. When they were sure he was steady again Sam and Daniel eased up on the support a little but found Jack slumping again. They quickly took the slack back up and started to walk towards the door, Jack half walking, half being dragged along. Coming to the doorway they stopped and Daniel checked with Samson to make sure they were still clear. Walking steadily along the corridor towards Samson they rounded the corner and were greeted by Colonel Ward. When he saw Sam and Daniel supporting Jack he indicted to Sam to swap places, but Sam shook her head and continued on. She had Jack, she was not letting him go. Ward seemed to understand and took point, Samson taking the rear again. When they reached the stairs Sam and Daniel both looked at a Jack then the stairs. They took their time, Jack stumbling a couple of times before they finally reached the top. Turning the corner they saw some of the team staggered out along the corridor leading to the exit, each taking a place either behind or in front of Sam and Daniel as they supported Jack on the way out the building. When they made it outside and regrouped Samson passed Daniel a pair of brown boots. Daniel took them and gave Samson a quizzical look. Samson nodded back towards the building and smiled, some poor guard was going to wake up bootless. Guiding Jack to a nearby wall they sat him down and Daniel bent over to put the boots on Jack. Jack went to protest but as Daniel pointed, some boots were better than none.

When Jack was booted up, Sam passed him her flask again while she tore the wrapper open on a power bar. She broke a piece off and passed it to Jack, swapping the flask for the piece of food. Jack put the piece in his mouth and slowly started to chew, his stomach giving an audible rumble as he swallowed. Sam broke the bar up and passed him piece by piece until he was finished. When he was done he looked for more but Sam passed him more water when he protested she leaned in and whispered,

"Slowly, you haven't eaten in days and we don't want you being sick." Seeing that he understood the logic but he still wasn't happy.

After passing her the flask back she took a drink before clipping it back on her belt. Again she took her position at Jack's side with Daniel, even when Samson and some of the SG team offered to help. They walked back through the city, keeping in the shadows as much as possible. They came close to being seen twice due to the fact it was slow going with Jack getting more and more sluggish as they walked. His capture, torture, and starvation were really starting to show and Sam wondered if she was going to make it outside the city still supporting Jack. Just as they rounded the last wall Jack tripped and Sam and Daniel stumbled with him. Lucky Samson was behind and Colonel Ward was in front or they would have all went down. Both men managed to halt the threesome falling into a complete heap on the ground. Sam and Daniel managed to right themselves and pull Jack back to standing. As they slipped sideways out the gap in the city wall and out into the darkness Jack stumbled again.

"We need to rest, we can't continue like this, he's exhausted." Stopping near a tree so the could support Jack against it.

Colonel Ward set his men on watch as the rest of the group stopped and gathered around. Sam and Daniel lowered Jack gently to the floor and took a seat beside him, making sure he didn't pass out or fall. Sam roused him enough to feed him another power bar and some water while the others discussed the quickest way to get Jack back the village. It was eventually decided they would work in twos and either carry or support him on each side back to the village. When they went to move on Sam and Daniel instantly helped Jack and supported his weight yet Colonel Ward had other plans.

"You can't do this on your own. You've done enough, he's free, and now it's someone else's turn." Easing Jack off Sam and taking her place.

Daniel stepped aside as Samson came and took his place at Jack's side, but both stayed close enough so they could keep an eye on Jack as they walked. In keeping with the plan every so often the men helping Jack changed so they made it back to the village just before sunrise. By the time they made it back to Samson's hut, Jack was near enough passed out, his eyes were closed and Daniel was sure his body was working on autopilot. When they entered the small hut they found Melinda and Raechelle sat at the table waiting for them.

"You are back, I should depart and return to the prognosis," Raechelle said as she stood from the table and looked over the man slumped between Samson and Daniel. "My job is done here, you have your friend, safe travels." Moving past them all as she left the small hut.

"Here, your friend is in need of rest, bring him here," Melinda said as she gestured to the bed in the corner of the room.

Samson and Daniel manoeuvred Jack to the bed and lay him down. Sam was instantly at his side, undoing the laces on the boots and placing them on the floor. She removed his socks and checked the dressings on his ankles, before moving to check the ones on his wrists. She was so focused she hadn't heard Melinda step up beside her and place a bowl of water and a cloth on the small nightstand. She watched as Melinda soaked the cloth and reached up to run the cloth over Jacks' face. Neither of them expected Jack to react quite as violently as he did as the cloth touched his face. He shot up in bed, his hand coming up and locking around Melinda's arm tightly. Melinda gasped at the force Jack was using to hold her in place. Sam moved forward and placed herself in front of Jack.

"Jack, Jack, it's okay. Let go, you're safe now. Melinda was only trying to help clean you up. Come on Jack, let go." Reaching over and trying to prise Jack's fingers off Melinda's arm.

Jack was not letting go so easily and kept his firm grip on Melinda. Sam reached up with the hand she was not using the get Jack to let go and gently rested her palm against his cheek. She stroked his face, watching as his haunted look shifted from Melinda to her.

"Jack, let go." Finally seeing some sort of rescission in Jack's eyes.

Jack blinked twice as he focused on Sam's face, her blues eyes locked on him. His grip started to loosen as Sam managed to ease her fingers under his and pull his hand away from the arm he had a death grip on. When Melinda managed to pull her arm out she stood up and moved a few steps back, putting some distance between herself and the bed. Sam nodded at Melinda and turned back to focus on Jack.

"Jack, let me help you, please." Leaning in and taking Jack's face in both hands.

She could hear voices behind, then the sound of wood being moved. She turned her head slightly and saw a screen had been unfolded and placed between the bed and the main room, blocking Jack and the bed from view. Now they had some privacy she again focused on Jack. She still held his face in her hands and saw he still looked a little disoriented but his eyes were now focused solely on her.

"Let's get you cleaned up, then maybe you can get some sleep." Moving to let go of Jack's face but finding Jack's hand now covering hers.

"Sam, I'm sorry." He whispered, his guilt at what he had been made to do showing across his face and deep in his brown eyes.

"Jack, none of this was your fault. You did what you could, no one blames you, least of all me." Leaning in and resting her forehead against his.

"I called your name, when they, when they were," trying to explain what he had done when he was being forced to perform.

"Jack, you couldn't help it." Moving her fingertips over the small dots where the device had been stuck to his head. "You're here, you're alive, that's all that matters to me." Her nose nudging his as she spoke.

Jack could feel Sam's body pressing against his, her breath caressing his skin as she spoke. He could smell the faint strawberry and lavender that's she used to wash with, along with the weird smell of her latest laundry detergent. It was intoxicatingly powerful to him, more so than normal. He wasn't sure if it was the fact he had been missing for nearly a week and he had missed her so much or the trace of the drug that was still lingering in his system that made him do it. He kissed her, his mouth covering hers as he used his tongue to force her to part her lips. It wasn't a kiss they usually shared, they were never this rushed, this heated, this desperate. He was already hard, the confines of Daniel's pants causing him discomfort due to them not fitting properly. He wanted her, all of her, right there, he didn't care there were other people close by. As he kissed her his hands started to move all over her body, trying to find a way under her Vest, jacket, and t-shirt. He needed to feel her skin, to see and feel her naked, to feel skin against skin as he entered her.

Sam for her part was shocked by Jack's sudden movement, he was never so forceful, never pushed her to do anything. Yet here he was, kissing her like he needed it to breath, his hands moving all over as he tried to remove her clothing and get her naked as quick as possible. Yet she couldn't deny him, she needed him just as much as he needed her. She only stopped when she heard movement directly to her right. She pulled back and looked to see Daniel stood with what looked clothes and some other bits his hands.

"Sorry, just wanted to give you these, probably a better fit than mine." Holding out the pants and jacket that looked like they belonged to either Ward or Captain Jones.

Sam angled her body to cover up the very obviously arousal Jack was sporting in Daniel pants while reaching out to take the clothes.

"Thanks, Daniel." Taking them and placing them behind Jack on the bed.

"Sam, just so you know Raechelle said they gave him something, something to help him, well you know." Not actually sure how he was going to tell Sam Jack had pumped full of the alien version of Viagra.

Sam seemed to understand though and just nodded her head, all albeit difficulty with Jack's face now nuzzling her neck as he licked and nipped at her pulse point.

"Listen, everyone is heading to the banquet hall so you'll have the place to yourselves for a while. I'll save you some breakfast." Turning and moving the room divider back in place.

Daniel had no soon shut the front door when Sam found herself pushed backwards so Jack was hovering above her. She looked up at Jack and saw a look of primal wanting, desire and lust on his face, all aimed at her. He wanted her, and he was going to have her, and she wasn't in any position to say no, not that she wanted to. This was Jack O'Neill, General Jack O'Neill. No matter what he had been through, what they had done to him, what weird drug he had in his system, he was still Jack, her Jack, and she loved him. Reaching to her front she unzipped the flack jacket, moving it so it hung open revealing her green jacket underneath. Then she sat up, pushing Jack backwards so he was again sat on the bed. She let the jacket fall down her arms, leaving it on the bed as she rested her hands on Jack's shoulders.

"What you waiting for Jack, I'm all," was all she got to say before Jack's mouth crashed into hers and nothing else mattered.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack was like a man possessed, his body's urges taking over his higher brain function. He kept his lips locked on Sam's, his tongue sweeping around her mouth, tasting and sucking as he went. Her green jacket soon followed the flack jacket she had removed and both were swept onto the floor. Jack's hands seemed to be everywhere. One minute they were in her hair, the next they were under her t-shirt pushing it up as Jack tried to push her sports bra up with it to free her breasts. Jack was in such a rush to get her naked she ended up tangled in her own shirt and bra.

"Jack, wait a second. I need to be able to move." Pulling back from him so she could remove the tangled mess that was her t-shirt and bra.

While her arms were raised in the air Jack took the opportunity to take one of her breasts in his mouth, flicking his tongue over her one of her nipples before he sucked it into his mouth. He used his fingers to pinch the other nipple, rolling it back and forth as she pushed her chest closer to him. When she was free of the offending shirt and bra, she laced her fingers through his hair, thrusting her chests even closer as he took more of her breast into his mouth. Pulling back from the breast in his mouth, he drew out letting go of it, her nipple becoming long as he moved away but kept the small bud in between his lips. The hand he had been using to manipulate her other nipple was now in the front of her pants, buttons all undone but the belt still fastened. Jack pulled at the front of her panties causing her body to slide closer to him. He didn't waste time trying to get them completely out the way as his middle finger dipped lower and he found her wet and ready for him. He inserted his finger in one thrust all the way to the knuckle. They both groaned at the feeling, more so Sam as Jack was now sucking and nipping her other breast and she felt his groan all the way down to her clit. Jack withdrew his finger, leaving just the tip inside, then thrust it back in. Sam pushed downwards, Jack's finger moving a little deeper inside her.

"More," she moaned out as he started to thrust in and out with his finger.

Jack obliged, adding another finger to her tight channel. Soon his hand was coated with Sam's juices, her body bucking against him as he thrust his fingers in and out. When Jack finally let go of her breast Sam took the opportunity to diverse Jack of his t-shirt. It was as she was running her hands back down his arms she noticed the small marks where he had been injected with whatever it was that was causing him to revert to his most primal and basic instincts. Jack continued to finger her as she flung her head backwards and rode his fingers. When she looked at Jack his eyes were jet black, his desire and need now his only driving thought. She reached down and cupped up through his pants, causing a loud hiss to escape his lips as he kissed her neck and chest.

"Naked, now." He managed to say as he unclipped her belt keeping her pants up.

Sam stood up, Jack's fingers leaving her body as she reached down for her boots. Jack stood at the same time to strip off his own pants. Sam had her back to Jack as she used the edge of the bed to rest her foot on as she undid her laces. Jack was soon naked, the pants Daniel had given him joining the clothes discarded on the floor. Jack's erection stood out from his body, the tip glistening with precome. He watched Sam use the bed as a footrest, her ass sticking out as she bent slightly to remove the boots. Wrapping his hand around his erection he couldn't help wince, the skin felt chaffed and sore, even to his own touch. He never thought at his age he would get a sore penis from too much masturbation. Too much sex maybe, especially now he had Sam to occupy his bed full time, but never from getting tossed off to much. Sam heard him wince and turned her head to look at him, taking in his naked body and the fact he was stood with his penis in his hand. She was about to ask him what was wrong but watched as he stepped closer to her, stopping just behind her. With one hand still wrapped around his erection, he slid the other into the gap between Sam's pants and her ass. He made sure to move her panties so his hand slid straight under and into the pool of wetness that he was sure was soaking through the standard green BDU pants she was wearing.

"Carter," he moaned just as he pushed two fingers through the wetness and up inside her body.

Sam pushed back, her leg almost slipping as she removed the first boot. She managed to keep her balance as he worked her, her instinct to push back towards him so he penetrated her deeper. Sam reached up and started to manoeuvre her pants down her waist, exposing more of her ass to Jack's gaze. Sam managed to move her pants down far enough so when she shook her leg they fell off her leg. Jack still had his fingers inside her, when he stepped up right behind her. He slowly removed them from her body, keeping as much of her juices on his fingers as he could. Removing the hand he had around his penis he replaced with the one coated in Sam's juices. Sam rocked back and felt him stiffen as her ass made contact with his erection. She dropped her foot back to the floor and swung around to look at Jack properly. He still had his hand wrapped around his penis but she could see the head was very red and swollen, much more than was normal when he was aroused.

"Jack, let me see." Recanting out to touch him.

"No, it's fine. Just needs a little lube that's all." Gritting his teeth as he started to move his hand up and down his shaft.

"No, Jack, you're not. Stop being so stubborn and let me see." Again reaching for his hand so she could take a closer look.

Jack knew how stubborn Sam could be, so he reluctantly gave up and loosened his grip on his penis, eventually letting go. He looked at Sam then down at his penis. He hadn't actually looked at himself since he had been rescued, or come to think of it even when he was being held prisoner. Now as he looked down he was slightly shocked at how bad his penis was. The skin along the shaft was very red, the foreskin cracked and weeping in places. Now he could see for himself how bad it looked he wasn't sure he wanted Sam to see. Sam as always was quick, dropping to her knees so she could take a closer look. The sight of Sam on her knees in front of him made him twitch, no matter how sore he was, he was still very turned on. Sam gingerly reached for him, gently sliding her hand under his shaft at the base. She felt him flinch, even when she was barely touching him. She could see how sore and broken the skin was, she had no idea how he was still erect when it looked so painful.

"Jack, this needs proper cream and treatment, and I hate to say it, rest." Knowing that in his present condition was easier said than done.

"Yes, well, I would rest if it wasn't for the fact you were naked and on your knees in front of me." Reaching out and stroking his fingers through her hair.

"Maybe if we just, I don't know, ignored it, it may ease off." Not knowing what else to say.

"Come here," Jack asked as he reached for Sam and pulled her to her feet.

He didn't give her time to ask what he was doing before he spun her around so she was again facing away from him. He walked them both to the bed and lifted her leg so she was again using the bed as a footrest. He stepped right up behind her and put his hand between her legs, spreading her juices. Then he replaced his hand with his penis, sliding it gently against her warm, wet centre. He hissed as his skin chaffed and his foreskin pulled, yet he stopped and let her juices coat his skin. He felt Sam try to move away but he used his hands on her hips to keep her in place.

"Don't, I need this, and so do you. If you really want to stop I will, but please, I need you" Rocking his hips so his penis slipped against her.

Sam knew he was right, she did need him just as much as he needed her. She moved his hand from her hip and round to her clit, letting him know she was happy to carry on. Using her own juices he rubbed and tugged at the sensitive bundle of nerves, all the while rocking his own hips coating his penis with the juices that seem to still be flowing from her. He was still sore, but he was right, the lubrication was helping. Sam was starting to moan that little moan in the back of her throat that she made when she was close. He wasn't sure if she knew she made that sound, but he did and that was enough. He angled his body so the tip of his penis bumped against her wet opening. Then in one thrust, he pushed up, seat hint himself in her body. They both made a sound when he was fully seated inside her. Sam's was a moan of pleasure, Jack's more a cross between pleasure and pain. Neither moved as they adjusted to each other again. Jack did his best to hold back but his body was ready and more than willing. He thrust hard and fast, the need for release outweighing the pain in his penis.

"Sam, I can't, I need," his voice coming out in pants as he gripped both her hips and gave one, two, three thrust and emptied himself inside Sam.

Sam felt Jack reach his climax, his seed spilling out as he gripped her hips. She was so close, yet Jack was spent. Lifting a hand from the bed she decided to take matters into her own hands. She rubbed her clit quickly, tugged it and then rubbed it again. Jack saw her movements and his hand joined hers. With Jack's hand replacing hers he brought her to climax in seconds, his name ripping from her lips as she clenched around his penis. She waited until she felt him start to soften inside her before she moved, his penis slipping from her but not before she noticed he was still partial hard. She stood to full height, ignoring the drip of their combined fluids as she moved. When she turned and faced him she looked straight at his penis and saw he was still hard, not completely erect, but by the look of it it wouldn't take much to get him there.

"Jack, has this been happening since you got here?" Looking at his penis then dragging her eyes away and up to his face.

"Kind of, it depends who I'm thinking of when I, you know, finish." Looking down at his penis as it gave a jolt.

"And who may I ask are you thinking of now?" Trying to tease him as this was a whole new situation for her as well as him.

"Who do you think!" Pushing her back and making her lie down on the bed.

"Just making sure. So, I take it you have plans since I'm now flat on my back." Looking up at Jack as he stepped between her legs and picked them both of the floor, hooking them both behind his back.

"Hang on tight, this may not last again." Angling her body up and towards him.

When he was sure neither was in any danger he positioned himself and slid back inside her. He didn't wait for her, just picked up where he left off before, his thrusts deep and hard. He was straining his legs and his knees didn't like this position, but god she looked amazing sprawled out naked in front of him. He closed his eyes and focused all his attention on the feel of being inside Sam. A few thrusts later he was spent again, his seed pumping into Sam. He hoped this time he was done, he wasn't sure he could do this again, not just for him but for Sam. He felt like he was using her, using her to get himself off and hope the drug was finally out his system. He felt himself going soft, his penis finally becoming flaccid as it slipped from Sam and slapped against his balls. He looked down at Sam as a thought hit him.

"Shit, Sam, please tell me you're covered, because if not we are in some serious trouble." Watching as a mix of their juices dripped down and landed and Jacks foot.

"Yes, I'm covered, Jack." Unhooking her legs and placing her feet back on the floor. "Would be a little late if I wasn't though, we know from the charming nurse who's been assisting you that everything is in fully working order." Pushing herself to sit up and coming eye level with Jacks flaccid penis when she did.

Jack didn't answer, just looked around at the clothes that were scattered around. He bent over and picked up the pants that he had loaned. He gently wiped himself and passed the pants to Sam. Sam looked at the pants then at Jack, her eyebrow going up towards her hair.

"What, just don't tell him. We'll get them washed when we get back." Holding the pants out as she stood up.

"No thanks, not sure I'll be able to look at Daniel's pants again if I do that. I have tissue here." Reaching for her jacket and removing the small pack of Kleenex.

She gave herself a quick wipe, then looked around for somewhere to dispose of it. Seeing no bin she took another tissue and wrapped the dirty one inside, then stuffed them both in her pack. Pulling her panties back up she finally got around to taking off the other boot and threw her pants on the floor. Then she turned to Jack and saw him still stood in all his naked glory.

"Hang on, I may have something that's useful." Reaching for her pack and pulling out random items of kit.

She pulled out the medi-kit again and also what looked like shorts. Sitting on the bed she opened the medi-kit and looked around at its content. She found what she was looking for and closed the bag again.

"Here, let me put some of this on and then you can wear these." Passing Jack what looked suspiciously like a pair of his own boxer shorts.

Jack took the shorts and shook them out, sure enough, they were his. He looked at the shorts then Sam, before mumbling what sounded like 'Not going to ask.' Sam reached from his leg and pulled him closer so she could apply some of the cream she had found in her medi-kit. Jack looked at the tube in Sam's hand and sighed.

"Really, baby nappy cream." Shaking his head at the thought of Sam rubbing that on his penis.

"Don't mock it, it's amazing stuff. Works on more than just babies bums." Slowly spreading a generous amount along the length of his shaft.

She gently rubbed the cream in as best as she could before wiping her fingers on her leg.

"That's the best I can do. Janet will have something better when we get back. Put the shorts on and then maybe we can get some sleep, we both seem to have been lacking in that department." Replacing everything back in her pack and then climbing on the bed.

Jack pulled his shorts on, careful to not pull the material over his penis as he pulled them up. When he was done he looked down at Sam who was tucked up under the covers yawning. Climbing in beside her he tucked himself in and turned to face her. Sam snuggled against his chest her arm snaking over his chest and around his back.

"Jack, next time someone needs a high ranking officer, for god sake, be busy." Kissing his chest as she closed her eyes.

Jack didn't answer, just thought back over the past few days. He had been through worse yes, but he supposed that on this occasion, this was the worst. He knew women faced this sort of thing all the time in the field, that's one of the reasons he hated, not being with Sam when she was out and about fighting the bad guys. He had probably hovered more over her when he was her CO, especially around weird aliens who took a shine to her, more so around them. He had even heard of some men who had been assault in a sexual way, but he never thought he would be one of them. Now, here he was, having been through a sexual assault and not being sure how he was supposed to feel. He supposed he would come to terms with everything in time when they got home. Yet for now, he would sleep, Sam tucked tightly against him.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam woke first, at least she thought she had until she felt the reason for her sudden awakening. Jack was behind her, lying on his back twisting from side to side. She rolled over to face him and was surprised to see he was still asleep. She thought by the fact he was moving around he was trying to get comfortable, yet he wasn't, he was obviously in the grips of some nightmare. Leaning up on one elbow she rested her hand on his chest palm down. She could feel the sheen of sweat that coated his body, his heart hammering away in his chest.

"Jack, Jack, wake up." Talking to him softly as she ran her hand up and down his chest.

He didn't wake, only tossed and turned more as she eased closer to him.

"Come on Jack, it's okay. You're free now, I'm here." Leaning in so she was closer to him as she spoke.

Jack grabbed the wrist that was pinning him down, he didn't want to be held down, forced to perform anymore. He thrashed against his capture trying to break free, he wanted to escape this nightmare. He forced his eyes open, he wanted to face his jailer, face whoever was putting him through this torture.

Sam yelped as Jack's hand clamped around her wrist. She knew he was strong, but having his death grip on her own arm was more than she ever expected. Whatever demons he was seeing inside his head had him fighting back.

"Jack, please." She called out, hoping she would break through his subconscious and he would hear her.

Focusing his eyes on his tormentor, he blinked until the sleep cleared and he was face to face with Carter, his Carter.

"Shit," he managed to say as he quickly let go of Sam and shuffled away from her as fast as he could.

The problem was he was on the outside of the bed and his scramble to move made him forget that until he fell backwards off the bed and hit the floor. Sam shot up and out the bed, landing beside him on the floor.

"Jack," reaching out to him slowly as she wasn't sure how he would take to being touched again.

Jack looked Sam over, sitting on the floor beside him in nothing but black panties and a bright red hand print around her right wrist. He had hurt her, unintentionally of course, but he had still done it. It wasn't her in his nightmare, it was that damn nurse, touching him, toying with him. He was horrified, he had never hurt a woman in his life, never lifted a hand to one, that wasn't how he'd been raised. Yet the woman who had been by his side for nearly a decade, give or take a year or two. The very woman who had put herself in harm's way to protect him, who stood up to him as an equal from the very start. The woman who had wormed her way not only under his skin but into his heart, was now sat sporting an injury he had caused. He felt physically sick, repulsed by what he had done. He stood and moved around the screen, looking for something, anything to be sick in. Sam dashed out after him, not bothering to hide her naked body. When she saw his face, saw the look of desperation as his body heaved, she knew what he needed. She went back behind the screen and retrieved the bowl that Melinda had brought with water into bath him. She managed to open the small window in the hut and deposited the water out of it before turning back to Jack and thrusting the bowl at him. Sam knew he had hardly eaten much since they freed him, so she knew his stomach would be empty. She watched him heaving several times, a small amount of liquid coming up as he coughed and spluttered. Sam left him dry heaving as she went to put on her t-shirt. When she returned he was slumped in a chair at the table, his head in his hands as he dug the heel of his hands into his eye sockets.

"Stop, this wasn't your fault." Reaching for him without hesitation as she pulled his hands from his face. "Jack, don't do this, nothing good will come of it." Kneeling in front of him as she held his hand in hers.

Jack opened his eyes and looked down at Sam.

"How can you say that? Look," taking his hand out of hers and holding it against her wrist. "They match, that was my hand that made that mark, my hand that caused you pain. How can you even bear to be near me after that? I'm a danger to you, to everyone." Pulling both his hand back and standing up.

"Jonathan Jack O'Neill, you stop right there and listen to me." Watching as Jack's head shot up as she said his full name. "I'm only going to say this once, that's all. This," holding her wrist up so the red mark was visible, "is not your fault. My Jack didn't do this. The Jack I know, the one I trust with my life, the only man I ever really loved, didn't do this. That man is you, Jack. I know you didn't mean it, I shouldn't have touched you when you were having a nightmare." Lifting two fingers to his lips to stall his argument. "Jack, I can't even begin to comprehend what happened to you in there, what was done to you. All I know is we need to face this together. I did not wait all these years to finally say you were mine, only to have it snatched away by some backwards race who see you as a prize stallion, something they can use to their own ends." A small tear managing to escape no matter how hard she tried to keep it at bay.

Now Jack felt even worse if that was possible. First, he'd hurt her, now she was crying. No wonder he was divorced and had stayed single so long. He had no idea what to say, what could he say? He was responsible, there was no denying that fact in his head. He stood there, just looking at her, unable to move, to speak, to think straight. It was Sam who made the first move, stepping up to him tentatively and placing her hand on his chest like she had done while he having a nightmare. She felt him stiffen, he wanted to flee, to hide, she wasn't going to let him.

Keeping one hand on his chest she brought the other to cup his cheek, gently stroking her finger over the cut on his face. She didn't speak, she didn't need to, not when all she had to do was look at him and he understood. She stepped up close to him, her hand now squashed between them as she stretched up and brushed her lips gently across his. She didn't move back after kissing him, she stayed there, invading his space.

"Jack, let me help you. Don't push me out, please." Closing her eyes as she removed her hand from between them, wrapping both her arms around so she held him tightly.

Jack stood shocked for a minute, his brain catching up with everything that had just happened. Then he did the only thing he knew how to do probably, he hugged her right back. His fingers tangled in her hair as he rested his forehead against hers. He held her, taking slow steady breaths, in through his mouth, out through his nose. Sam held him, running her hand up and down his back caressing his sticky skin.

"You need a wash, a proper wash." She said as she used her nose to nudge his.

"Yeah, even I am starting to notice how bad I smell. You think they got showers here?" Rubbing his forehead against hers before stopping and looking down at her. "Now I got you all dirty," reaching up to trace his finger along the thin black line of grim up had managed to transfer on to Sam.

"Daniel should be back soon, hopefully with food. You stay here and I'll go see if I can find any more water to get you clean, or cleaner than you are anyway." Untangle herself from Jack and looking around the floor.

When she had finally found her clothes and had them all back on, she took the bowl that they had used as an improvised sick bowl and headed out the door. Jack went back behind the screen and looked at the clothes Daniel had left him. He balled up the pants and shirt he had been wearing and threw them near Sam's pack, no way was he giving them back to Daniel to carry home. He picked up the socks and put them with the boots he had been given, then put the whole lot on the bed and sat down. He sat looking around and saw Sam had left her belt and water bottle behind. He stood up and picked the belt up, taking the bottle as he deposited the belt on the bed. Uncapping it he took a few sips, swirling the water around his mouth before swallowing. After he had taken a few sips he released how thirst he was and drank down the remainder of the bottle. Capping the bottle he stood it on the nightstand and went to sit back down. The problem was he had drunk more water in the past few hours than he had in the past few days and his body decided he needed the bathroom. He knew there were no facilities in the small hut so he had to get dressed and going in search of some. He considered putting his dirty stuff back on but remembered what they had used the pants for and decided against it. Picking up the clean stuff he got dressed and headed for the door, opening it and looking around at the few people who were passing. He was just about to ask someone where the bathroom was when he saw Sam appear carrying a jug and the bowl she had left with.

"Sam, where the bathroom?" Looking at Sam a little sheepish as he kept his voice low so people passing don't hear.

"Hut to the right at the back, only one there. You need paper." Digging into her pocket and pulling out the travel pack of Kleenex.

Jack looked at the Kleenex and then at Sam. He took the packet and smiled, before walking slightly awkwardly around the back of the hut.

It didn't go unnoticed by Sam how Jack was walking, she'd asked him when he got back what was bothering him. Going in the hut she set the bowl on the table, then decided that maybe back around by the bed would be better, she didn't want Jack on show when the others got back. Putting the bowl on the small table she poured the water in. She was lucky she had seen someone on the way back that had offered to heat the water so it wasn't stone cold straight out the well. The fact it had been boiled help kill off most of the germs, making it safe to wash all of Jack with it. She was just starting to wonder where he was when she heard the door open and he hobbled in. She peered around the screen and watched as he gingerly walked back to where she was stood. His whole body seemed stiff, his body not sure how it was supposed to function again after not moving for days. Sam also noticed how Jack was keeping his legs open at an angle as if his he would crush his genitals if he closed them. She knew he was sore, she had seen with her own eyes how sore he was, yet she had no idea how it felt. When he came around the screen she dropped the washcloth into the bowl and looked at Jack.

"Okay, strip, let's get you as clean as we can." Hands on her hips as she saw the look on his face.

She wasn't sure what she had said that made him give her that look as if remembering something that had been said to him before. When he didn't move she stepped up to him and looked him up and down.

"You want to do this yourself? I can give you some privacy while you wash." Not sure what was going through his head as she spoke.

"No, it's just, I haven't been helped to bathe since I was a kid. Not unless you class the rub down I was given in there, or certain parts of me were." The anger rising in his voice as he spoke.

Sam didn't say anything, just reached into the bowl and pulled out the washcloth, wringing it out but keeping it folded. Jack toed his boots off and then undid the cord keeping the pants up. He let them fall to the floor and stepped out of them, before pulling the shirt over his head. Left stood in just his boxers he looked at Sam.

"Face first, let me know if this is too hot." Reaching up with the washcloth and making a start on the grim that still covered his face.

Jack stood still and let Sam wash his face, then his neck, then his shoulders. She then did each arm while he stood patiently still, the warm cloth helping a little to ease the ache he still felt from being strung up. When she reached his wrists she checked the dressings were clean then washed his hands, noting how long his nails had got. Next was his torso and back, making sure she catalogued every bruise and scrape. She rinsed the cloth as best as she could each time in the water that was now looking very dirty. Kneeling down she did his legs, working up his thighs and seeing how he was again keeping his legs a set distance apart, tending as she got near his groin. He was obviously in more discomfort than she first thought, but she wasn't sure if he would let her look. When she was done she stood up and looked him over, making sure she hadn't missed anywhere. There was only one place left that needed washing now and they both knew it. They both looked down at the black boxers and then Jack shook his head.

"No, not happening." Knowing she was going to say he needed to wash his nether regions, and probably offer to do it.

"Well, you do it. Let me empty this water out first, I have some left in the jug so at least it's clean." Taking the bowl and cloth and disappearing around the screen.

Sam was only gone a minute, returning with a clean cloth and clean water in the bowl. She passed Jack the cloth and then stood looking at him, not sure if she should just turn her back or leave him. Jack saw the hesitation and pointed at the wall, indicating she could stay but she had to turn around. She did as he asked and turned around, her back to him as she heard him push the boxers down and suck in his breath as he did. She heard the cloth being dropped in the bowl, the water moving, then the sound of the cloth being wrung out. Then there was silence, she couldn't tell if Jack was done, or if he was still washing. There was no shadow on the wall to give her direction as to his action. She was about to ask if he was done when she heard him give out a cross between a yelp and hiss as he sucked in his breath between gritted teeth. She wanted to turn around, see what had caused him such discomfort but she didn't. She stayed rooted facing the wall, every fibre of her being wanting to turn around and reach for him.

"Shit, Sam, I can't do it." Placing a hand on her shoulder and directing her to turn and face him.

When she did, she looked him in the eyes. She knew his problem was lower, much lower, but she wanted his permission to look first. He gave her a slight nod of his head and she slowly let her eyes drift lower until she stopped at the hand he still had wrapped around his penis, the cloth covering everything from tip to base. Sam stepped forward and looked at Jack again.

"I need to see. I promise I won't do anything without asking first." Trying to reassure him that she wasn't going to do anything without his consent, especially after what he had just been through.

Jack slowly started to loosen his grip on his penis, the cloth now cold against his skin. He wasn't sure if that was a blessing or not now as the cold air rushed at his swollen and split skin. Sam knelt done so she was eye level with Jack's manhood and waited for him to completely remove his hand, taking the cloth with him. Sam winced when she saw Jack's penis, even though she tried not to. She knew Jack was watching her and she didn't want to alarm him. She failed miserably.

"That bad huh." Not wanting to look again now he had removed the cloth.

"Can you rinse the cloth again and let me see if I can dab it. Then maybe add some more cream if you think it helped last night. I don't think the medi kits quite kitted out for this sort of thing." Knowing there was nothing in there that would cover help an inflamed, swollen, and cracked penis.

"Here," passing Sam the cloth after he'd rinsed it. "My medi kits no help either, we get lube and condoms." The irony of the last item not lost on either one of them.

Sam took the cloth and as gently as she could she started to dab at the worst sores on Jack penis. She heard him hiss a couple of times, saw his fists clench white at his side. She was as quick as possible, trying to make sure it was clean and dry when she was down. Sam pulled the cream out the medi kick she had and looked over Jack's penis. There was no easy to do this, it was going to hurt. She started the base, slowly working to the head and the worst of the sores and swelling. Every time he moved or twitched she apologised, knowing there wasn't much she could do. When she was satisfied he was covered she replaced the creams cap and stuffed it back in her pack. Then she stood up and looked at him. Jack bent down to retrieve his boxers but Sam stopped him.

"How roomy are the pants? Might be better to let some air, circulate around it until we get back." Trying to pick her words carefully as she looked at the pants on the bed.

"Not going to work, they catch a little as I walk. I need something to tuck everything in out the way." Hoping Sam understood what he was saying.

"Wait, I might have another pair, saves putting dirty ones on." Reaching for her pack and tipping the contents on the bed.

Sure enough, she found one pair of boxers, another pair of Jack's socks, and for some reason one of his t-shirts. She passed him all the clothing and he smiled.

"Shame you didn't have the pants as well. I'm glad no one goes through that pack but you. The questions you would get when they find you have men's underwear, socks, and a shirt with my name on." Pulling his own t-shirt on smiling. "One of my favourites as well. No wonder I couldn't find half this stuff when I handed back my old SG-1 uniform." Shaking the boxers out before considering how he was going to get them one.

Sam saw his dilemma and took them from him, kneeling down and letting him use her shoulders for support as he stepped into them. She pulled them up to mid thigh and stopped, knowing it would take some manoeuvring to get him all tucked in without touching anything. She stood up and busiest herself putting everything back in her pack, including Daniel's dirty pants and shirt. When she was sure everything was away she saw Jack step into his boots and stand upright again.

"I miss my tags." He exclaimed as he reached to his neck and found it bare.

"Lucky I picked them up before we left then." Digging into her pants pocket and pulling out the grubby looking tags and chain.

"Where were they? I didn't see you pick them up." Putting the tags on and tucking them under his t-shirt.

"On the trolley where you were. Must have been the last thing they took from you." Smiling as she saw him pat his chest where his tags now rested.

"I wonder how long Daniel's going to be? He left ages ago and I could really use some food." His stomach agreeing with him as it growled loudly.

"Speak of the devil," she grinned as they heard voices approaching and the door to the hut opened.

"Sam, Jack, you awake. I have breakfast." Daniel called out as he placed the plates on the table that he had brought back from the banquet hall.

Sam appeared from behind the screen first, closely followed by Jack. It didn't go unnoticed by Daniel the way Jack was walking but he knew better and pulled out a chair for Sam.

"We have ale or water I'm afraid. Unless you want coffee and I can ask Ward to make some." Expecting Jack to say yes to coffee.

"Waters fine, don't think my stomach can handle coffee yet," Jack said as he managed to ease himself into the chair beside Sam and keep his legs spread as he sat.

Sam made a start on her breakfast, keeping a close eye on Jack to make sure he was eating, but also he wasn't in too much discomfort. She had kept the pack of pain relief out just in case, she wanted them handy as she guessed he would need some sooner rather than later, especially with the walk to the gate.

"After breakfast, my people will walk you back to the eye. Then you can return home and tell others not to return." Samson told Jack and Sam as he watched the two of them eat.

When Sam was full she looked and saw Jack was nearly finished. She wasn't surprised he had eaten everything on his plate, the poor man had been starved after all. As she pushed her plate away he reached out and took the bread and meat she had left, and he gave her that look.

"What? I'm hungry. Foods good so not going to waste it." Placing some meat on the bread and taking a bite.

When Jack was finished Sam stood up as walked over the Melinda.

"Thank you for letting us use your home, we greatly appreciate it." Smiling as she offered the woman her hand.

Melinda just smiled and spoke Sam's hand, looking at Daniel and Jack as he swept to stand from the table. Sam went to him and helped him up, passing him the pain relief she had in her pocket. When he frowned and went to pass her them back she protested.

"Take them, it's a long walk back. You'll need them before long so better take them now." Watching as he considered fighting this out, but defeating and taking two of the pills.

Sam took the packet back and put it in her pocket, making sure she was all ready and buckled up for the walk back. After filling water bottles, thanking the men from the village for their help, and saying a final thank you and goodbye they were on their way. Samson again took the front, Sam, Daniel, and Jack walking just behind him. SG-9 took the rear, each watching incase the same thing happened again and they were ambushed. Jack asked to stop a couple of times, his body aching through lack of use. When they finally reached the gate SG-9 checked the area and dialled home, they weren't making the same mistake. Samson reminded them that returning was a bad idea, and Jack wholeheartedly agreed. Jack thanked Samson for his help and his hospitality before slowing climbing the steps, Sam at one side, Daniel on the other.

"Let's go home, kids." He called out before stepping into the wormhole and being sucked along its twisting current.


	12. Chapter 12

Stepping through the gate Jack's feet hit the ramp with the familiar thud. He took a few steps, glancing at Sam and then Daniel as they all stopped halfway down. Standing in front of them was, of course, the usually armed men, waiting in case anything went wrong, which had to happen too many times. The big metal doors on the left opened and general Landry walked in, followed by Janet and a med team.

"Welcome back, General O'Neill. You had us a little worried there." Hank Landry called out as he stopped at the foot of the ramp.

"Well, you know me, was getting bored behind that desk and wanted some fresh air." Seeing Landry smile a little at his humour.

Just then SG-9 stepped through the gate, all stopping just behind the three original SG-1 members.

"Good job SG-9, now all of you off to the infirmary, especially you Jack, you look like hell." Stepping aside so Janet could step forward, and everyone coming back could make there way past him and head for there checkup.

Sam and Daniel stayed either side of Jack as he made his way down the ramp and stopped in front of Janet. Janet looked him up and down before calling for the gurney. She didn't become a chief medical officer at the SGC and miss how much pain and discomfort Jack was in. She saw Jack about to protest and held her hand up.

"Don't even think about it, sir." Adding the end bit on just so people could say she wasn't coming across as insubordinate.

Daniel just smiled. Janet never took any of Jack's crap at the best of times, and she still wasn't now, no matter what his rank was. Jack looked at Sam for support but she just looked at Janet, she agreed with her best friend but she wasn't going to say it out loud. Jack walked up to the gurney and turned around ready to push himself up and on to it. When Janet saw how he was walking she turned and asked for it to be lowered. When she was satisfied it was low enough for Jack to just slide on, she moved beside him and watched him more closely. As well as the obvious cuts and scrapes, she saw he was holding himself stiffly, muscle ache most probably. There was also the fact he didn't seem to be able to walk properly or sit right as she watched him trying to shuffle back on the gurney. She would give him a thorough examination, and find out what happened while he was kept prisoner. When Jack had himself seated on the gurney, he swung his legs up and lay down. Janet watched each and every move he made, looking for signs of injuries he had. When he was lying down she signalled he could be wheeled away to the infirmary, Sam walking alongside him. Daniel deliberately held back a little, moving so SG- 9 could get past and follow Jack to the infirmary. When the rest of the team had exited the gate room Daniel fell in step with Janet, both walking slowly as they headed down to the infirmary. When they were in the corridor and Janet was sure there was no one to hear her she spoke.

"How is he Daniel?" Knowing Daniel would give as honest of an answer as he could.

"I can't really say. This is Jack we're talking about. He was strung up in a manner of speaking when we found him, he was also naked. I know he's been beaten, I saw cuts and bruises when we covered him over, plus the marks from where he was tied. Sam's dealt with him, mostly on her own. The rest he should be able to tell you. But this is Jack remember, so you know how he is when it comes to taking, especially about personal stuff. Go easy on him okay, he's had it bad in there. We caught the end of something, and it wasn't nice." Rubbing his face as the memory of seeing Jack strung up, naked, and still partly erect after his latest session was not something he would forget in a hurry.

"Hey, you okay?" Janet's asked as she reached out and took Daniel hand.

Daniel did notice the fact that Janet's scanned the corridor before taking it, but he let it slip. It wasn't like they were a secret, yet they never flaunted their relationship. Daniel just squeezed Janet's hand and kept walking, all he wanted to do was get clearance that he was fine and go home, preferably with Janet, but he knew the chances of that were slim to none existent. Now she had Jack to take care of, and any other patients that had come in from other teams, she wouldn't be going home any time soon. They continued to walk in silence, Daniel keeping Janet's small hand tucked firmly in his until they reached the entrance to the infirmary. He gave her hand one last squeeze before letting go and letting her enter the infirmary before him. He was glad he had when he heard the commotion coming from a bed in the far corner. Turning to look he wasn't in the least bit surprised when he saw Jack causing it. He was about to walk over when Janet stopped him and pointed to a spare bed. He smiled as he watched her straighten to her full height and march across the room, her heels clicking on the floor and the noise echoing around the room.

"Nurse, what seems to be the problem here?" Addressing her staff before she dealt with Jack.

"I only offered to help the general get undressed and into a gown doctor and he went berserk." Holding the gown up and looking between Janet, Jack and then back to Janet as she answered Janet's question.

"Okay, thank you. Just leave that here." Pointing to the gown. "How about you start with bloods from SG-9 and doctor Jackson, I'll deal with the general myself," Janet informed the nurse, watching as she quickly dropped the gown on the bed and darted away.

Janet looked back at Jack and saw he was sat up, sweat beading on his forehead, his face flushed, and his pulse racing. Sam was stood at his side, one hand on his shoulder pinning him back while the other was resting on his thigh.

"Okay general. How about we close the screen and you can have some privacy as you change. I'll be back in a few minutes when your done and we can have a look at you. I'll leave Colonel Carter here if you need anything." Giving Sam a pointed look before drawing the curtains and stepping away.

Janet went and gathered up some supplies and checked on a few of SG-9 before stopping and seeing Daniel. The nurse was just finishing his bloods as she stepped up and took his temperature, quickly scribbling it down on his notes. When the nurse moved away Daniel looked at her then the closed screen around Jack.

"He okay?"

"No idea, he flipped when nurse Simpson offered to help him put his gown on. I'll keep you posted okay." Patting his hand before putting the notes on the table and walking back to Jack's bed.

When she stepped through the curtains she was pleased to see Jack was now in his gown and in a reclined position. Sam was still rooted to the spot beside her, her hand on his arm.

"Okay, general. Let's start with bloods and temperature." Reaching for her thermometer and shoving it into his mouth.

She made sure when she drew blood while his mouth was occupied with the thermometer. She didn't want to hear how big the needle was. When she was done she placed the blood samples on the trolley and reached for the thermometer.

"Mhhh, that's high." Reaching up and placing her cool hand on his forehead.

At the contact Jack jumped backwards, trying to get away from the feeling of a hand touching him, even if it was just his forehead. Sam squeezed his arm in reassurance, letting him know she was still there.

"Other than that cut there, do you have any open cuts, wounds, sores anywhere? This temperature suggests you're fighting something." Watching as Jack looked at Sam then her.

"Few cuts and bruises, nothing major." Shifting uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Well something's going on, I'll have to examine you thoroughly then. Check for possible sites for infection. See if we can explain this." Putting her clipboard down and watching Jack as he squirmed at the idea. "Sam, you'll need checking over as well. Go pick a bed and I'll let you know as soon as I'm done." Smiling as she watched the silent communication between Sam and Jack.

Sam stepped around the curtains and went to sit on the empty bed beside Daniel. She sat and dangled her legs over the side, her back to Daniel. She knew Daniel would join her, he would ask how Jack was, no doubt how she was. She just wasn't sure she wanted to answer, or even how to. Sure enough, she saw movement out the corner of her eye as Daniel came round the bed and sat beside her. He nudged her shoulder as he sat and they both stared over to the corner where Jack was hidden by the screen.

"So, do I have to strip you and look everywhere or are you going to tell me where to start looking? You know I'll do it." Janet stood, her hands on her hips as she stared Jack down.

Jack for his part, just stared right back at her. He wasn't going to give in that easy, that's not it worked. After maybe a minute Janet dug in he pockets and pulled out rubber gloves, snapping them on as she gave Jack her best 'You're not going to win this one,' death stare. Now he was in trouble, the gloves were on and she meant business. He mumbled something before his eyes darted from her, down his body, then back to her. Janet just looked at him, not sure what he had said. When she didn't move he mumbled again, only this time a little louder.

"How about you just look at where I'm supposed to look. That's got to be easier than saying whatever it is you're trying not to say out loud." Hoping maybe he would give up and let her do her job.

Jack sighed before he slowly lowered his eyes, stopping when he reached his groin. Janet followed his gaze and couldn't help the small 'Ohh,' that escaped her lips.

"Ohh sounds about right." Knowing he didn't need to emphasise the predicament he was in.

"Have you got anything on or is," not finishing the sentence as she knew she could possibly be heard.

"All yours doc, just you know, go easy." Knowing he was handing over the care of his most intimate parts to a woman who took pleasure in stabbing him.

Janet walked down the bed and stopped level with the hem of his gown. She took hold of the gown and looked at his face one last time before slowly lifting the gown up in the air. Even with the lightning not being great she could see now why he was reluctant to let her look. She lowered the gown gently back down and moved closer to him.

"Okay, I'll have to get a few things so we can treat that. Plus I need to take some swaps, make sure I'm treating you for the right thing. I'll give you something for the pain now, then I'll go get what's needed." Reaching to the trolley for a needle she had laid on the top.

Jack closed his eyes as she gave him the shot, he had received so many he didn't need to see to know where it was going. He kept his eyes shut, even when he heard the curtain move slightly so Janet could exit before she quickly pulled it back around. Jack sat with his eyes closed, his whole groin felt like it was on fire. He could feel how swollen and hot it was, yet when Janet came back it was probably going to get worse. She would have to touch him, have a good look at the damage. As soon as he thought of her touching him down there the image of his capture doing the same sprang up in his mind. He shuddered, his legs coming closer together to try and hide. Yet closing them hurt, the heat increased as he brought them closer together. He didn't open his eyes when the curtain was opened again, he had heard Janet coming with her heels clipping the floor.

"Right, I'm going to lie you back. That way I can bring the gown up and look properly. I'll tell you everything I'm doing before I do it, okay." Trying to reassure him before she started.

He felt the bed slowly lowering and then a sheet or something similar being draped across his lower legs.

"You ready?" He heard her ask before he nodded his head giving her the go-ahead to continue.

Janet brought the gown up slowly, making sure she lifted it high enough up so she didn't catch him with the material. She had just managed to get it level where she was starting to expose the lower half of his ball sack and the very bulbous head of his penis when she felt his vice-like grip on her arm. She stopped instantly and looked at him, watching as his breathing increased and his heart rate sped up. She waited, watching his face for any sign she could continue. After several deep, steadily breathes his grip loosened enough on her arm and she continued. Once his groin was exposed she moved the folded sheet up and lay it high enough so she could cover him if needed, but low enough so it didn't get in the way. Looking over the redraw broken skin on Jack's penis, Janet was surprised he was still functioning. The slit was practically covered, the skin around it had small blisters and cuts on it. Janet as gently as she could reached for Jack's penis, gently taking him in her hand as she lifted him up so she could see the underside and sack. It all looked the same, redraw, blisters, and weeping sores. Letting him go she moved the sheet to cover him before turning to the trolley and taking the equipment needed to fit the catheter.

"Sir, I'm going to fit a catheter until this clears up." Leaning as close to him as she could so the conversation was private. "Once that's in I'll apply some cream which should help start to alleviate some of the symptoms. This is going to take a couple of days before you notice any difference, it's not going to clear up overnight I'm afraid." Giving him the facts up front.

Jacked nodded his head in understanding and giving her permission to continue. When she took hold of his penis the second time he hissed, again taking hold of her arm and stalling her.

"It's okay, sir, no rush." Knowing he needed time to process what she was doing as she did it.

She had some difficult threading the small tube inside him and he stopped her a couple of times. Then it was in and he felt instant relief, his bladder emptied and there was no stinging as he passed urine. Definitely a good decision. It was when she started to apply the cream or whatever it was that things started slipping. His mind convincing him it wasn't Janet helping him, it was the mad woman as she played and manipulated him.

"Stop." He hissed at Janet as he grabbed her hair and pulled her head backwards. "You've taken enough from me bitch, you won't get any more." He snarled out as the room became strangely silent and all he could hear was his own ragged breathing.

Janet was in trouble and she couldn't see a way out, not with the "Do not disturb" sign hung outside his room


	13. Chapter 13

Janet had to think quickly, she needed help but she didn't want anyone else to see Jack like this. She knew he was a proud man, he wouldn't want anyone seeing him lay bear and suffering some flashback that only he could see. She called out to the one person she hoped could get through to him.

"Colonel Carter, I need some assistance please." Trying to keep the panic in her voice under wraps.

Sam had heard Jack snarl something but she couldn't make it out, the room had been buzzing with chatter from SG-9 and the medical staff. The room had fell silent instantly, no one sure what had been said or what was going on behind the screen. She had already slipped off the bed and was standing beside Daniel when she heard Janet call out for her. Daniel was about to follow when she stopped him, she had no idea what state either Janet or Jack was in, and she didn't want Daniel to see either. She sprinted across the room, only slowing enough to open the curtain slightly and look in. Her mouth dropped open as she looked at the position Jack had Janet in. Pulling the curtain shut she stopped and looked at Janet for direction.

"Talk to him, reassure him it's okay." Wincing as Jack's grip on her hair tightened and her head was pulled back a little more.

Sam moved so she was stood at the head of the bed, hesitating briefly as she decided what to do.

"Jack, can you hear me? Jack, it's Sam, open your eyes." All the while stroking his cheek with her fingers as she spoke.

Nothing, he seemed to unaware of her presence or her touch. Time to change tactics.

"Sir, can you hear me?" Her voice taking on the steel, officer tone she hadn't used with Jack in a while.

That did the trick, his eyes snapped open and he turned in her direction. She could see the terminal and emotions swirling around in his eyes, his mind serving to betray him. He blinked a few times and focused more on his surroundings, his eyes clearing as they took in the overhead lighting, the walls that were around him and her face. It was then he seemed to register he was holding something, his head lifting from the bed a little so he could see. The look of utter shock and horror that crossed his face when he realised, he let go instantly and swore before his head dropped back to the pillow. Janet staggered back a little when Jack let her go, gaining her balance as she stood upright against the wall. She ran her hand through her head, massaging her scalp which she was sure was now bright red with the force Jack had used to pull on her hair.

"Janet, you okay?" Sam asked as she watched Janet rub her head.

"I've had worse remember." Looking at Sam then Jack.

Sam remembered only too well what Janet was referring to, they all did. That was the day Sam thought she had lost them both. They had both taken staff blasts, Jack to his chest, and Janet to her shoulder. Lucky for Jack his vest had taken most of the force, whereas Janet who wasn't wearing a Jacket. If the blast had been more central she wouldn't have been around to tell the tale. Janet held back a little as she watched Sam's attention turn back to Jack.

"Sir, you with us?" Testing the waters before she proceeded.

"Sir, really! I haven't heard you call me that in a while, well, not in daylight anyway." A small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Just checking. What happened?" Hoping if she was gentle with him he wouldn't clamp up and brush the incident away as a nightmare.

Jack closed his eyes and his brain replayed over what had happened to him while he was captured. Sam felt him tense under her hand, his body reacting to whatever he was thinking about.

"Doc, get over here, the madness has passed, for now anyway." Glancing sideways at Janet as he spoke.

Janet's stepped closer to the bed but kept herself just out of his reach. She watched as he turned so he could look at her better.

"Sorry doc, I must have dozed off or something. Memories got the better of me. Didn't hurt you did I?" The concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine sir, not your fault. How about we finish treating you and then maybe you can get some sleep." Looking at Jack's groin and then back at his face.

"Sure. Can she stay?" Not even looking at Sam as he asked Janet if she could stay.

"If you're comfortable with her being here. Maybe her talking to you will distract you." Picking up the ointment and drawing the sheet back so she could go back to applying it.

Sam did her best to distract Jack, she talked about fishing, the cabin, how they could head up there when Janet gave him the all clear. She gripped his hand tightly when she saw him wince as Janet did her best to be as gently as she could. Sam tried her best to not look at how red and sore Jack's groin was, especially when he screwed his eyes shut and held his breath.

"All done. I'll go get you an antibiotic shot and that should be it for a couple of hours, or until the ointment starts to wear off." Covering Jack up and pulling the gloves off.

Janet slipped out the gap in the screen and headed away to get Jack his shot. She knew Jack was suffering as he hadn't complained about getting a needle. She took her time, giving Sam some time to calm and soothe Jack. She checked on her other patients before returning with the shot for Jack. Before she stepped through the curtain she cleared her throat giving Sam and Jack some warning she was entering. As she stepped through she caught a glimpse of Sam stroking her fingers through Jack's hair, her fingertips brushing his temple as she went.

"Okay, sir. If I you could roll on your side we can get this done and then you can get some rest while I can check out all my other patients, you included Sam." Pulling the needle out her pocket and prepping it.

Jack gingerly rolled over exposing his ass so Janet could do what she needed to do. When she was down he rolled back and Sam covered him back up and tucked him in.

"Sam, you got five minutes then I want you out with Daniel and the others to be checked over okay. Sir, if you need anything you know the drill." Smiling as she exited the small closed off space.

"How are you feeling now?" Sam asked as she took Jack's right hand in her right and used her left hand to stroke from his temple down his cheek and under his jaw.

"Better than I was, meds are doing their thing." Yawning as his body slowly succumb to the fatigue he had been fighting for days.

"Sleep, I'll be just the side of that curtain, okay." Leaning over him as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Jack gave a small sound of acknowledgement as his body gave up fighting and fell asleep. Sam stood watching him for a few minutes, her eyes scanning his face, taking in the dark circles under his eyes and cuts and scrapes. Giving him one last kiss on the cheek she let go of his hand and moved around the bed. As she stepped out the curtain she turned and looked at him one last time before closing the curtain. Moving slowly back to where Daniel was now lying on his bed she climbed up on the bed beside him and lay down on her side facing him.

Daniel turned his head and looked at her, surprised at how small and fragile she looked. Sitting up he shuffled off the bed and went to draw the curtains around her bed. When he was done he pulled the chair over and sat down.

"Hey, it's okay. We got him back, he's going to be fine in a few days." Reaching up to wipe away the lone tear that Sam had fought so hard to keep from escaping.

Sam looked at Daniel and saw the concern etched on his face, not just for her but for Jack as well.

"Physical yes, but the rest I'm not so sure about. They tortured him Daniel, and not just physically." More tears falling as she fought hard to keep control.

"Hey, this is Jack we're talking about right. He's been through the mill before, and come through fighting. He can do this, we're all here for him. You, me, Janet, Cassie, we'll all be there when he needs us." Moving closer so he could give her a hug.

With her face resting against Daniel's shoulder she cried, silent tears soaking through Daniel shirt. When Janet came through the curtains that was how she found them, Sam sobbing as Daniel stroked her hair and held her as tight as he could. Janet made her way to the opposite side of the bed and placed her hand on Sam's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze as she looked at Daniel. When Sam felt the hand on her shoulder she knew who it was but pulled back a little so she could turn to look at her best friend. Janet gave her a weak smile as Daniel let go of her and she rolled on to her back. Janet dug around in her pocket and pulled out a Kleenex, gave it a quick shake then passed it to Sam. Sam took it and dabbed at her red swollen eye and tear streaked cheeks.

"Thanks, guys." She managed to whisper as she sat up.

"Let's get you checked over and then you can go keep a certain troublesome general company when he wakes up. Daniel, you want to pop out for a few minutes who will I get Sam's examination done, then I'll do yours." Smiling as Daniel stood up and left her and Sam alone.

Janet went about taking blood and checking Sam's temperature and blood pressure as Sam sat on the bed staring into space.

"All done. You want to go get freshened up and change while we wait for these to come back? I'll call you if he wakes up." Removing her gloves as she spoke.

"Yeah. Janet before you go, this thing Jacks got, how contagious is it likely to be?" Keeping her voice low as she asked.

"Well, that all depends. I would say it's an STD so would be contactable in the same way. You need to tell me something?" Watching as Sam squirmed a little.

"Mhhh, I think you better check me over as well then." Sam's cheeks turning a flaming red colour as she looked down at her hands.

"Okay, let me go get a kit. You get changed while I'm gone." Patting Sam's knee before she left the small cubicle.

Sam climbed off the bed and sat in the chair. She knew this was coming when she helped Jack with his growing problem on the planet. She wasn't so naive to not guess Jack had contracted some sort of STD. Bending over she unlaced her boots and removed them, yet left her socks on. Standing up she unclipped her belt and started to undo the buttons on her BDU pants. She let them fall to the floor and stepped out of them just as Janet moved the curtain to come back in. Picking her pants off the floor she placed them on the chair and then climbed back onto the bed. It didn't go unnoticed by Janet that she had no underwear on. Sam lay on the bed and got comfortable as Janet set out all her equipment. Janet draped the blanket over Sam and moved the overhead lamp so she could use it to check Sam over.

"Ready?" Janet asked as she pulled the blanket off Sam's legs and laid it across her midsection.

Sam brought her legs up and opened herself up for Janet to take the swabs needed. Sam closed her eyes and took slow deep breaths as Janet inserted the metal speculum.

"When did you, you know?" Asking Sam when she had had sex Jack without actually asking out loud.

"Yesterday, or early this morning, when we got back to the village." Still keeping her eyes closed as Janet took the swabs needed.

"Everything looks normal, but we have no idea how long it took for the symptoms to appear in Jack." Removing the speculum and tapping Sam on the leg to indicate she was done.

Sam let her legs slide down the bed as Janet covered her back over.

"I would say if you had contracted the same thing then it would only take a couple of days to show and signs. Any things changes, any soreness, itching, come straight back." Wrapping up the equipment as Sam sat up. "I'm all done so you can go shower and maybe find some underwear." Laughing as Sam moved the blanket to one side and swung her legs off the bed.

"Thanks, Janet." Not looking at her friend as she picked up her pants to put them on.

Janet slipped away and Sam got ready quickly. When she pulled the curtain back she saw Janet was checking Daniel over. She noticed the way Janet held Daniel's arm as she took his blood pressure, her fingers ever so gently caressing his skin. To anyone else, they wouldn't notice, but Sam knew, as she had also done the undetectable touching with Jack over the years. Instead of heading straight to the showers she went and stuck her head throw the curtain around Jack's bed. He was still sleeping soundly and she smiled at how peaceful he looked. Closing the curtain she slipped out of the room and headed straight for her lockers. Gathering up clean BDU's and her wash bag she headed for the showers. She stood under the hot spray for what felt like hours, the hot water soothing her tired muscles. She only turned the water off when she heard Daniel's voice from the doorway.

"Sam, Jacks awake. He's looking for you."

"Thanks, Daniel. I'll be there in soon." Wrapping a towel around herself as she stepped out of the shower to get dry.

She got dry and dressed quickly, knowing how anxious Jack was when he was in the infirmary. After dropping her dirty laundry and wash kit back in her locker she headed straight to the infirmary and over to where Jack's bed was. She could hear Janet talking to him as she approached the curtains, her voice a mere whisper. She smiled when she moved the curtain and saw Jack sitting up. Janet was checking his temperature and generally fussing over him, which made Sam smile. When Jack saw Sam enter he smiled, he was used to not seeing her for weeks at a time, sometimes even months, yet these last few days had been the toughest. He wasn't sure if it was because he was being held prisoner, or if it was because he was on another planet, but seeing her had made him feel instantly better.

"Temperature has come down. How does it feel down there now?" Scribbling on his chart as she spoke.

"Better, not burning as much as it was. You don't think it's going to cause any long-term problems so you doc?" The hope in his voice as he looked between Janet and Sam.

"I'm hoping not. I'll have a quick peek and see how it looks now you've said it's not burning as much. Hopefully, with the cream and meds, it should heal in about a week." Putting her pen in her pocket and clipboard on the table.

She moved around the bed and lifted the blanket back just enough so she could see Jack's groin. Jack was right, it didn't look as bad as it had. It wasn't as red now but still seemed just as swollen. Placing the blanket back she quickly wrote on her chart and then placed it back on the table.

"You want something to eat? Might help you fight off the infection quicker." Watching as Sam stepped up and took Jack's hand.

"Sure, and jello," Jack asked as he smiled at Sam.

"I'll see what I can do. Sam, you stopping here?" Knowing she was going to say yes but asking away.

"Yeah, someone's got to keep him out of trouble." Laughing as Jack pulled a face.

"I'll bring some food in for you both then." Ignoring the look Sam gave her at the mention of food for them both.

Janet left them alone so Sam settled herself on the bed beside Jack's feet. Jack asked what he had missed when he was gone so Sam gave him the brief low down on the teams who had both come and gone through the gate. Jack just listens to her talking, watching as she got excited about some device one of the teams had brought back. He even smiled when she went into some big technical explanation about it. Her voice was so soothing, her hand resting on his leg as she spoke. He just lay still and listens to her talking about stuff he had no clue about. He had wanted to ask her how her check with Janet had gone, and moreover if she'd been checked for the STD he had. He was just about to ask her when he saw her yawn, her hand coming up quickly to try and hide it. Watching her as she continued talking, he shuffled a little until his arm bumped the bed rail.

"Here, put the rail up first though." Patting the space he had just made on the bed.

Sam went to protest, yet when she went to speak she yawned again. Lifting up her legs one by one she undid her boots and let them drop to the floor. Pulling the side rail up, she lay down and shuffled up the bed until she was lying tucked against Jack's side, his chest making a perfect pillow. Sam yawned again and felt Jack yawn against her hair.

"Lucky it's Janet in today. Can't see the new doctor taking to kindly to find her superior officers tucked up in bed together." Jack said against Sam's hair as he felt her growing heavy against him.

"We are married and it does state that in our files, which she will have read." Sam managed to say between yawning.

"Yeah, she will have. Now go to sleep." Kissing her temple as he closed his own eyes.

When Janet returned twenty minutes later with a tray of food she found two worn out officers asleep in bed. The fact they were both asleep in the same bed made no difference to Janet. Placing the tray on the table she left them sleeping, making sure to hang a do not disturb sign on the curtain rail. They needed sleep to recuperate and recover. She would see to it that's just what they got.


End file.
